El Tigre: Chosen
by KingOfTheLab
Summary: Sequel to El Tigre: Evolution A mysterious force gathers the object-wielders of the world in Miracle City for a winner-take-all tournament. Final Chapter: Utlima's true motive is revealed, a figure from the past answers questions; Epilogue is up!
1. Prologue

El Tigre: Chosen

Prologue

* * *

_One Year after the LuxeCorp. Incident…_

* * *

A woman walks in a dark room. A snowy computer screen covers one wall. The woman stands silhouetted against the static.

"Access code: Alpha-Sigma-One-Two-Seven-Four, Slash B."

The computer screen flickered to life.

"WELCOME, GEN. CONTRERAS."

The woman smiled. "Bring up the Miracle City object-wielder files."

Instantly, several pictures popped up on the screen.

"Go to File Zero-Zero-One."

"FILE ZERO-ZERO-ONE: MANUEL RIVERA

ALIAS: EL TIGRE

AGE: 14

OBJECT: TIGRE BELT

POWERS: RAZOR-SHARP CLAWS, CATLIKE SENSES AND AGILITY…"

The woman scanned through the rest of the file to the end.

"ALIGNMENT: UNKNOWN."

The woman nodded. "Continue."

"FILE ZERO-ZERO-TWO: RODOLFO RIVERA (DECEASED)."

The woman shook her head. "Skip to the next one." She quickly read the files on Grandpapi and Maria Rivera. "Next."

"FILE ZERO-ZERO-FIVE: KATRINA REYES

ALIAS: PULSERA

AGE: 21

OBJECT: RUBY BRACELET

POWERS: BRACELET MANIFESTS ITSELF IN DIFFERENT FORMS; WEAPONS, ARMOR, ETC.

NOTES: DAUGHTER OF LT. ANGEL REYES

ALIGNMENT: HERO."

"Next file."

"FILE ZERO-ZERO-SIX: MERWIN HERMES KNOX

ALIAS: MER

AGE: 21

OBJECT: CADUCEUS

POWERS: TELEPORTATION

NOTES: ORIGINALLY FROM SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA, MOVED TO MIRACLE CITY SHORTLY OVER A YEAR AGO. CURRENTLY RESIDES IN AN APARTMENT WITH KATRINA REYES.

ALIGNMENT: VILLAIN."

The woman opened her mouth to summon the next file, but the sound of the door clicking behind her stopped her in her tracks.

Lt. Reyes opened the door to the computer room. When he stepped inside, he looked up. He was alone in the room, but there were open files all over the computer screen. His eyes widened. He immediately rushed over to an intercom and pressed the button.

"We have a security breach in Sector A, I repeat, a security breach in Sector A."

* * *

A/N: And so begins El Tigre: Chosen, the long-awaited (pshhh...) sequel to Evolution! I hope to hear from my previous readers, and I in turn, wil try to be a little more social, and actually reply to reviews! Wouldn't that be just fabulous! C'mon, you know it would! Peace!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Back for the first chapter! Thanks for sticking with me guys!

loozje: First review! Glad you like it!

eltigre221: All in due time...

Mutant Bat Freak: Yeah, it's been awhile, but here it is! The best fic? Why it's just beginning....(MWAHAHAHAHA!) And don't short yourself.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Yes, I know Manny has more powers, I was just too lazy to remember and/or list them all.

SuperMacho: Life IS sweet...but Frida most likely wouldn't have been on the files, due to the fact the she does not have a mystic object (She has demon powers) Glad you liked Evolution, hope Chosen lives up to expectations.

* * *

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Darn...jeans! I will put you on! THIS I SWEAR!"_

_-Manny Rivera_

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in Miracle City. Maria was cooking breakfast in the kitchen at Casa del Macho (she had moved in with Grandpapi and Manny after everything that had happened one year ago). She had the windows open, and a pleasant breeze was blowing through. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Grandpapi!" she called out. "Could you get that?"

"Why can't you get it?" the old man called back from whatever he was up to, probably something no good.

"I'm busy!"

She heard the supervillain shuffle to the door, grumbling under his breath along the way. The door opened and…;

"MANNY! It's your friends with the funny hair _colores_!" Grandpapi shouted back into the house.

Grandpapi made his way into the kitchen, with Frida and Mer following close behind. Mer was running his fingers through his dyed purple hair.

"This takes a lot of work, ya know…" he grumbled.

"You two are here early…" Maria commented. "School isn't for another two hours."

"Just wanted to make sure we get there on time!" Mer chirped.

Maria's eyes narrowed. "You can teleport. You can get there any time you want."

"Oh…right," Mer said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Where's Manny?" asked Frida.

"He's still in his room," Maria answered.

Meanwhile, Manny was fighting a losing battle. His enemy: his jeans. He currently had both feet in one pant leg and was rolling around on the floor.

"Darn…jeans! I will put you on! THIS I SWEAR!"

"Manny!" Manny looked up when he heard Frida knock. In a flash, his jeans were on and his Tigre belt clicked into place. He opened his door.

"Hey…Frida. I was just…"

"Having trouble with your pants again?" Frida smirked.

Manny stepped out of his room. "No!"

Frida snickered. "Let's go. Mer's waiting."

After the events of the previous year, Mer and Trina had remained close to Frida and the Riveras. Mer started hanging out with Frida and Manny, becoming their "ride" to school and, despite the age difference, their friend and partner in crime.

Trina, on the other hand, was on her way to becoming one of Miracle City's top superheroes. And even though she and Mer were now dating, she had promised that if she caught him doing something less than legal, she would "break his kneecaps." So Mer just doubled his efforts not to get caught.

Frida and Manny met Mer in the kitchen and headed for the door.

"Manny!" Maria called after them. "You haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"No time!" said Manny. "There are bad guys to stop and….kittens…to save?" Manny chuckled nervously and shrugged.

Mer rolled his eyes at the terrible lie and responded, "Don't worry Mrs. R; I'll pick something up for them."

And with that, the door slammed shut.

Maria sighed as Grandpapi took a seat at the table.

"Oooh, pancakes. _Mi favorito_!" he declared.

Outside, Mer produced his caduceus. "So, where to first?"

Manny and Frida looked at each other and grinned. "The Arcade!"

Mer sighed. "Always the arcade." With a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Lt. Reyes and Gen. Guillermo Contreras stood in the computer room. Several soldiers scuttled around them, searching the area for clues.

"How could something like this happen?" Gen. Contreras wondered aloud. "How could someone unauthorized make it this far into the complex?"

Lt. Reyes shook his head. "I don't know sir…but…"

"But what?" The general snapped.

"The intruder apparently accessed the files using your security access code. The computer says you were logged on."

The general's eyes widened. "That's impossible!"

"Believe or not sir, it's the truth."

The general sighed. "What was the intruder looking for?"

Lt. Reyes pointed at the screen. "Whoever it was seems to have called up the files on the wielders of mystic objects in the Miracle City area."

Gen. Contreras put his face in his palm. "This again? I can't seem to get away from this voodoo mumbo-jumbo…" He glanced at the lieutenant, who was gazing at the screen with concern. "Something wrong, Reyes?"

"Sir?" The lieutenant snapped out of his reverie. He looked down. "I'm sorry sir, it's just my daughter…"

Gen. Contreras nodded. "That's right…she's one of them, isn't she?"

The lieutenant nodded in return.

"I wouldn't worry about it," the general dismissed. "From what I hear, she can take care of herself. And besides, we'll find this guy before anything happens."

The general turned and left the room, leaving Lt. Reyes to think.

* * *

The woman stood on a rooftop, surround by several dark figures. They were dressed in tattered robes, and they all wore the same freaky black mask. Whatever these figures were, they seemed to be waiting for the woman to do something. Finally, she spoke.

"The information I have will do," she looked around at the masked figures. "It's taken years to get to this point." She looked out over the city.

"It's time to send the call." She held out her hand, and a small hologram depicting the globe magically appeared in her palm. She waved her other hand over the miniature earth, and a wave of crimson washed over it, covering it entirely. Satisfied, she closed her hand and turned back to her companions.

"It has begun. Miracle City shall be the battleground."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Dear reviewers:

eltigre221:Who is the lieutenant's daughter? Reread the prologue...

acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks! I try!

Mutant Bat Freak: So much for the quick update...*surrenders pancakes to MBF* And you're right, it ain't good.

* * *

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Put down the sarcophagus!"_

_-Pulsera_

* * *

Chapter 2

The Arcade was alive with beeps and boops and the sound of virtual laser-fire. In the back, a small crowd had gathered to watch as Manny and Mer squared off against each other in the latest edition of Super Macho Fighter 5. Only one word could describe their battle: EPIC. The kids around them oohed and ahhed as the screen flashed in a flurry of punches and kicks. Both competitors were intent on defeating the other. But in the end…

"YES!" Manny cheered, doing a victory dance.

"Damn!" Mer cursed, hitting the console.

Manny turned to Mer, grinning. "Ready to get your butt whooped again?"

Mer waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, some other time. I'm out of quarters."

"Awww…" The crowd dispersed, leaving Manny and Mer looking around.

"Where's Frida?" asked Manny.

"Other there," Mer pointed. Manny followed his finger to see Frida perched on a stool to reach a game that simulated a sniper rifle. She cautiously scoped out the screen, zeroed in on a target, and then…

"Ha! Boo-yah! Right between the eyes!" she cheered, looking up.

"It's kinda disturbing how good she is at that game," Manny said to Mer. Mer nodded.

Frida hopped down and went over to the guys. "Okay, I'm done. What now?"

"I hear the security guard at the department store down the street is out sick," Mer suggested.

"Actually," Manny looked down, scratching his head. "I was kind of thinking I would go see my dad before school. You guys don't have to come."

Frida put an arm around her best friend, and Mer gave him a little smile.

"It's okay, we have time."

* * *

An eighteen-year-old male sat alone at a familiar bar. His hair, clothes, and demeanor were all dark. The area around him was empty; people were keeping their distance from him, and for good reason. The regulars remembered him and his brother, and how they had nearly killed a man with what they saw as voodoo magic one year earlier.

This was Josef von Krieger, also known as Nacht. He was a "shadowmancer," a person with the power to control darkness. One year ago, his brother, Ulrich "Blitz" von Krieger had been killed by the Seventh Samurai (in the Samurai's defense, he was not quite himself at the time, but Nacht would still never forgive him). He had never really gotten over it. His brother was the only person he really talked to.

And now he was alone.

But not quite…

A man who had had a few too many came stumbling toward Nacht. He had two buddies who were trying to restrain him; pull him back and stop him from during something stupid, but he was dead-set on confronting the dark assassin.

"Hey…you!" The man said tipsily. Nacht kept his gaze fixed on the wall. "You…I'm-I'm talking to ya!" Nacht finally meets the man's eyes.

"You know what you are?" the drunken man went on. "…A freak…no one wants you here…so why don't you just leave *hic* before I make ya?"

Nacht shook his head. On any other day, he would have wiped the floor with this guy. But today he wasn't in the mood. Today was the anniversary…

Nacht just got up, left some money for his soda, and turned to leave.

But the drunk didn't leave it at that. "Yeah, that's right, run. I heard your freak brother died like a dog!"

A shudder ran through Nacht as the lights flickered. People screamed as the bar was plunged into darkness. Nothing could be seen, but everything could be heard,; windows shattered, tables broke, the building shook down to its very foundation.

It was chaos.

* * *

Sartana of the Dead and her grandson Django were enjoying the beautiful Miracle City morning with a little museum robbery. Their skeleton banditos had the run of building, ransacking everything in sight.

"Idiots!" Sartana cried. "Careful with those! They cost more than all of you put together!"

"Listen to Nana Sartana!" Django followed, posing dramatically.

The banditos glanced around at each other, shrugged, then returned to pilfering.

"Stop right there!"

The doors burst open, and all undead eyes turned towards…Pulsera, Trina's ruby-armored superhero alter-ego. She flourished her bracelet arm, producing a crimson sword.

"Put down the sarcophagus!" she threatened. The bandito in question complied.

"Well," Sartana grinned. "If it isn't the newbie…"

"Dang," Pulsera mumbled under her breath. "How long is it going to take for them to stop calling me that?"

Django took the spotlight. "Banditos! Get her!" The skeletons dropped their valuables and charged Pulsera, who brandished her bracelet-sword and charged back.

* * *

Manny stood in front of his father's grave. Frida and Mer stood back a respectful distance, giving him a little privacy.

"Hey, Dad," Manny said aloud to the monument. "It's Manny," Manny sighed. "Can you believe it's been a year since we fought _El Santo Oscuro_? I couldn't have done it without you, Dad…"

Frida and Mer looked on as Manny told his father what has happened since he had been there last; how Grandpapi had managed to steal the entire shopping mall, that Maria finally took down the gigantic portrait of her, but replaced it with one of the _familia._ Yes, in every sense, Manny was talking to a rock, but he liked to think that somehow, White Pantera could hear him.

Mer approached Manny, patting him on the back. "It's time to go."

* * *

_It's time to send the call._

_It has begun. Miracle City shall be the battleground._

* * *

Suddenly, the El Tigre belt began to glow bright red. Manny stepped back, surprised.

"Wha…What's going on?" He looked up at Mer, only to see that Mer was just as confused as he was, and his eyes were locked on his caduceus, which was also glowing red.

"I can feeling something pulling…calling…" Mer said dreamily.

* * *

Pulsera sliced through the last skeleton bandito, then turned to square off against Sartana and Django.

"Newbie's got some moves!" Django smirked.

"It's Pulsera! Remember-" Pulsera was cut of by the red glow. Her bracelet was shining with bright crimson light. She looked up at the Of-the-Dead's, who were also gawking at their mystic guitars, which were glowing blood-red.

* * *

Nacht stepped out of the darkened ruins of the bar into the morning daylight. The shadows surrounding him melted away. He turned and glanced at his handiwork, then went to his motorcycle. But something stopped him…

His shadow pendant burst into red radiance, illuminating the dilapidated bar for a moment, then fading out. Nacht stood there for a moment, puzzled. He felt the pull, heard the call.

But he didn't like it. He had sworn he would never go back there. But whatever this magic was, it was strong. He had to check it out. Nacht gulped.

Like it or not, it was time to return to Miracle City.


	4. Chapter 3

SOrry it's been a while, I've been sick. This chapter ended up being kinda filler, so, sorry :(

eltigre221: Glad the story mesmerizes, and that you learned things! And don't be sorry, we all forget.

dancingRAINBOWS: Big, huh? Well, I'm a slow writer, so we'll just see how it plays out...

acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks for always reviewing man!

Mutant Bat Freak: That is so weird; I hear dramatic music while I'm writing it!

* * *

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"So with all due respect...up yours."_

_-Mer_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

The students who were going about their business in the high school courtyard stepped back as the flash of light deposited its passengers on the grass. Some were surprised, but most had gotten used to Manny and Frida's method of "transportation." As Mer brushed himself off, Manny and Frida looked around at their surroundings. Before them was the Miracle City High School. They were freshman now, the lowest level on the food chain. But it was a new start, leaving behind everything from their middle school life…

"SUAREZ! RIVERA!"

…or, almost everything. Vice Principal Chakal, now just Sr. Chakal, stormed up to the trio. For some ungodly reason, the child-hating (Manny-and-Frida-hating to be specific) vice principal was transferred to the high school as a teacher.

"You are late!" the ex-Vice Principal roared.

"No we're not," Frida frowned.

"Yeah," said Manny, checking his watch, "We're like…five minutes early."

"Oh…" Chakal sunk. He then glared at Mer. It was no secret that Manny and Frida were habitually late until they started hanging out with him. "Do you have a visitor's pass?" he growled. I'm not staying!" Mer waved cheerfully. "Just dropping them off!"

"I'm keeping an eye on you," Chakal threatened Mer.

Mer laughed. "I'm not one of your students. So with all due respect…up yours," A flash of light, and he was out of there.

Manny and Frida giggled at the awesome burn, until they saw that Chakal was ready to explode, so they quietly made their escape into the school building.

"So…" Frida started as they reached their lockers. "What was with that glowy stuff at the cemetery?"

"I don't know," Manny shrugged. "It felt like something was calling me…but I was already where it wanted me to be. You know that feeling?"

Frida rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Get it all the time." She slammed her locker door shut. "C'mon, we got algebra!" The friends rushed off to class.

* * *

General Guillermo Contreras sat at his desk, looking over the security files. Lieutenant Reyes practically stumbled into the general's office.

"General…" he breathed. "We have a situation."

"Besides the obvious one?" Contreras asked, remaining calm.

"We've received a notice from American Homeland Security, and our own people have picked up on the pattern as well."

"Pattern?" the general inquired.

Reyes nodded. "In the last hour alone, several dozen flights were booked around the world, all with the same destination."

The realization hit the general hard. "Miracle City…" he whispered. "But why?"

Reyes shook his head. "We don't know sir. But what we do know is that in the next twenty-four hours, these people numbering in the hundreds will be arriving in Miracle City."

* * *

Nacht sped down a lonely country road He was uneasy. He still felt something pulling him back to that place, back to where his brother died…

That when he noticed the teenage boy standing on the side of the road. He was holding out his thumb, hitching for a ride. Nacht slowed down, stopping in front of the boy.

"You heading for Miracle City?" the boy asked. Nacht gave him a nod. The boy had a buzz cut and denim jacket and jeans. He had a mesh bag strapped to his back, and inside was a silver medicine ball.

This was a fellow object-wielder.

Nacht motioned for the boy to hop on. The boy sized up the bike.

"You sure there's enough room?" Nacht gave him another nod. "You don't talk much do you? Well…thanks…and the name's Dodge."

Dodge got on the motorcycle behind Nacht, and together they set off for Miracle City.

* * *

It was lunchtime and the day was still beautiful. Manny and Frida sat in the outdoor lunch area, enjoying the breeze.

"So, I was in history class, right?" Frida was telling Manny, "And you know how our textbooks are called "The Annals of History?" Well Zoë Aves, in front of the whole class, called it the-"

"Manny Rivera?" a woman's voice interrupted Frida's amusing story. Manny turned, perplexed, and Frida turned, miffed. Both were shocked by what they saw.

A woman with an air of mystery stood before them. Her most striking feature was her long…_blue_ hair. She seemed to be an older version of Frida, and at the same time she had an aura that felt hauntingly beautiful yet…ancient.

"She's pretty…" Manny drooled. Frida punched him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You can't like her!" she said. "Because she's obviously me from the future! And that would be creepy." She clutched onto the woman's arm. "Future Me! Tell me; will I pass Friday's test? Should I make that investment in churros?"

The woman pried her arm away from Frida, ignoring the girl. "Manny, I trust you are doing well?"

Manny, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, eyes wide. "Who are you?"

"In due time," the woman smiled. "I trust you received my call?"

"Call?" Manny wondered. Then it hit him. "The red glow! That was you?"

The woman nodded.

"But why? What do you want?" Manny demanded.

The woman smirked. "I just wanted to meet the mighty El Tigre. As for the future, don't worry. All will become clear in the next few days. Stay healthy. You'll be wanting to compete." And with that, she turned and left.

"Compete?" Manny called after her. "Compete in what?" He turned to Frida, who just shrugged, but when he looked back, the woman was gone.

* * *

The blue-haired woman stood outside the high school. Several puffs of smoke burst around her, and suddenly her masked friends rose from the ground., materializing from nothing. The woman smirked like she had done with Manny.

"Now all we have to do is wait…"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Look for the reviewer reply next chapter.

* * *

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_I like my girls with a little...fire."_

_-Lash Inferno_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Flight 123 is now arriving."

The man stepped into the terminal and looked around. He was in the Miracle City Airport. He took a deep breath…and coughed.

A girl stepped up beside him. "So, you got the shine-o-gram, too?"

The man glanced sideways, puzzled. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Don't try to hide it," she smiled sweetly. "You're an object-wielder."

The man scoffed, but nodded. "That's right. I forgot some of us could sense the others." He scanned the airport once more. "What do you think brought us here?"

The girl shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

The man turned and held out his hand. "I'm John Forge."

The girl took his hand and shook it. "Meredith Jolner." She smiled again and asked, "So what do they call you?"

John looked puzzled once again. "What?"

Meredith giggled. "Do you have an alias? What do they call you when you fight crime," she raised an eyebrow, "or do evil, perhaps?"

John scoffed once again. "Just because I'm an object-wielder means I have to be a superhero?" He paused for a bit. "And it's The Blacksmith," he added sheepishly. "You?"

"It's Valkyrie."

Suddenly, they were separated and pushed aside by a group of people entering the terminal. Most everyone in this group was dressed in punk and "gangsta" clothes.

"Look out, Lash Inferno in the hizzouse!" the guy at the head of the group called out to the surrounding travelers. The group opened up, revealing a person dressed in black clothes and gold chains. Flame patterns twisted up his baggy pants legs and flared up his shirt, licking the sleeves. He was trying his best to hold himself like a "playa," but he was mostly unsuccessful due to his pasty whiteness.

As the group pushed their way through, John shot them a look. But Meredith wasn't content with silence.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

The entire entourage stopped in their tracks.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" asked one of the group. "This guy is Lash Inferno, the hottest superhero this side of…um…where are we again?"

"Miracle City, you idiot," Lash Inferno stepped forward.

"Oh, gee, sorry," Meredith started sarcastically. "I must not have recognized you." She rolled her eyes.

"You best be showin' some respect to Lash, girl!" another member of the posse warned. Lash held out a hand to silence his crony. He sized up Meredith

"It's all right. I like my girls with a little…fire." Something seemed to spark in his eyes, but Meredith was unimpressed. He turned to John. "She yours?"

"Mine?" asked John. "Oh, no, we just met."

"Well then," Lash grinned at Meredith. "I'll be seeing you later." He turned around and rejoined his posse. "Let's go! We're gonna rock this town!"

As Lash and his gang left, Meredith and John exchanged glances.

"Well," John said, "Miracle City is already turning out to be interesting, and we haven't even left the airport."

Meredith nodded.

* * *

Pulsera cursed under her breath as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Once the crimson glow had ceased, Sartana and Django had managed to make a hasty escape. The morning was not going her way. Now she was heading back to her apartment to "regroup," but something caught her eye.

It was Mer, terrorizing a jewelry store.

Pulsera cursed once more. "I do not have time for his crap…"

Pulsera jumped down and landed in front of the store. Mer turned around to head out with a sack full of "goodies," and saw his superhero girlfriend. His eyes widened.

"Oh…um…happy anniversary?" Mer tried. "You look pretty, did you get your hair cut?"

Pulsera wasn't buying it. "What did I tell you?"

"No stealing or you'd break my kneecaps…" Mer mumbled.

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson!" Her bracelet formed into a hammer. She charged at Mer, who teleported out of the way.

"Whoa, what's your malfunction?" Mer demanded as he reappeared behind her.

Pulsera turned around, smirking. "Right now, we aren't boyfriend/girlfriend…we're hero/villain." She charged Mer again.

"Oh, damn-" Mer started before having to teleport again, to dodge Pulsera's bracelet-hammer.

* * *

Manny and Frida were walking home from school, because for some reason, Mer had not shown up at the end of the day. Anyway, they were hoofing it.

"I can't believe Chakal wants us to read eighty pages by tomorrow!" Manny complained. "That's…that's…inhumane!"

"At least you don't have Sr. Torres," Frida said. "He wants this huge report by tomorrow!"

"Haven't you had a month to work on that?"

"Well, yeah," said Frida. "But still!"

Suddenly, a crash interrupted their complaining, The pair glanced around for the source, and found it quite easily; someone was robbing the bank.

This someone was wearing a tuxedo, with a Dracula-esque cape and an Abraham Lincoln top hat. Clutched in his right hand was a cane. The cane had the head of a wolf. He apparently didn't need the cane to walk, he was fleeing the scene of the crime well enough on his own.

"He's new," Frida observed.

"And just what I need!" Manny grinned. "I need to let off some steam."

With the spin of a buckle, a flash of green, and the roar of a tiger, Manny Rivera became…

"EL TIGRE!"

He quickly gave chase to the villain.

"Hey, wait for me!" Frida called after her friend. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Suddenly, a pair of bat-like wings burst from her back.

In the previous year, Frida had been infected by a demon. She opened her now blue, fiery eyes. With the infection, came power. Frida grinned just as Manny had.

"I'm right behind you," she said.

* * *

The blue-haired woman watched this scene from above. The competitors had already started to clash, and the real show had not even begun.

"I guess it was inevitable," sighed the woman. "Bring so many heroes and villains together, and they're likely to squabble."

She then smiled. "No matter, things are going exactly as planned. They are making the journey."

She turned around to see a motorcycle speed down the opposite street. On the machine were two object-wielders. This made the blue-haired woman's smile even wider.

"And so the ants go marching…"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Dear reviewers...

Mutant Bat Freak: I like McDonald's...it's not healthy, I know.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. And Mer? He never learns..

eltigre221: Yes, Frida can hide her wings. Now you know.

dancingRAINBOWS: Glad you're enjoying it!

SuperMacho: Future scenes? Hmmm...maybe...

* * *

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"It's as real as Lady Gobbler's glass eye!"_

_-El Tigre_

* * *

Chapter 5

Nacht and Dodge rolled to a stop in front of a motel.

"This'll do," Dodge called out to Nacht. He stepped off the bike. "Thanks for the ride, man!"

Nacht nodded and roared off, popping a wheelie. Dodge waved him off, and then sighed.

"Something tells me I haven't seen the last of him…"

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Pulsera said, wiping her hands. "I needed to get that out of my system."

Mer was on the ground a few feet away, beaten nearly senseless. "Owwww…" he moaned.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Pulsera asked her boyfriend.

"Yes…" Mer conceded as he got up and brushed himself off. "Next time I won't get caught…"

"What was that?" Pulsera demanded, glaring.

"You look really hot?" Mer complimented.

Pulsera shook her head and smiled. "All right, let's go home."

"Home?" asked Mer. "It's only, like, four o'clock," he said, checking his watch. Then his eyes widened. "Crap! I was supposed to pick up the munchkins!"

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, you're right," said Mer. "I mean, Frida can fly!"

"No," said Pulsera, tugging on Mer's sleeve to get his attention, "I mean I wouldn't worry about it."

"What?" Mer asked. But he got his answer in a second's time. A fancily-dressed, caped man with a stove-pipe hat ran by the couple with a sack full of money in one hand, and a cane in the other. Not far behind him was El Tigre, giving chase. A moment later, Frida soared past them. Mer and Pulsera exchanged glances, and then went off after them.

* * *

A dark-skinned man walked past the WELCOME TO MIRACLE CITY sign and into the city limits, his moccasins hitting the paved road beneath him. A woven dream catcher hung off his belt. This was Two Moons, a Native American who had traveled long and far to get to this place.

He was also an object-wielder. He had received the call just as the others had. He was drawn to Miracle City. And he was not alone.'

All around Two Moons were others making the pilgrimage. Other object-wielders. Two Moons glanced around at the others every once in a while, but mostly kept his gaze fixed ahead.

The blue-haired woman watched them from her rooftop vantage point.

* * *

The caped man ran down a side street, with El Tigre, Frida, Pulsera, and Mer in pursuit. Mer held up his caduceus, and…

FLASH!

Mer appeared in front of the man, blocking his way. The caped man skidded to a stop.

"Where do you think you're going, buddy?" Mer grinned.

Strangely, the man grinned back and tipped his hat. "You have no idea who you're messing with…"

"Oh, spare me," Pulsera said as Manny and her caught up. Frida landed beside them. The caped man was surrounded. But he wasn't sweating it.

"I am Lunacci the Magnificent!" he declared, flourishing his cape and twirling his wolf's-head cane. "Master of Illusion and the ocular arts!" He held out his cane toward Mer, the wolf's eyes glowing. "And you are in my way!"

Several knives materialized around Lunacci, hovering in midair. With a flick of his cane, the knives went flying in all directions. Mer teleported, but the others weren't so lucky. All they could do was brace themselves as…the knives passed through them, as if they weren't even there.

Manny checked himself for knife-wounds, then gasped.

"It's not real!"

WHAM! With the heroes distracted, Lunacci took the opportunity to charge at El Tigre, his knee connecting with the young super's face. He then spun around, striking Frida and Pulsera with a cane-swing.

Unfortunately for Lunacci, Mer appeared in the air above him, and fell on him, hard. Mer raised a fist to punch the illusionist, but found a snake grasped in his raised hand.

"Jesus!" Mer shook his hand and looked down, to see himself wrapped in snakes. "Holy-!" He got up and danced around, swatting at the snakes. This made him look crazy, because to the others, it looked like he was swatting at nothing. Another illusion. Lunacci turned the glowing wolf eyes on the other three. They soon found themselves surrounded by a ring of fire.

"It's a fake!" cried El Tigre. "It's as real as Lady Gobbler's glass eye!" He rushed into the flames, only to come running back, on fire. Frida and Pulsera began trying to put him out. When they finally succeeded, El Tigre coughed.

"But it feels real…" he sputtered before coughing even more.

Suddenly, the fire died down. Lunacci's attention was somewhere else.

"Nice trick," said a new voice. "Wanna show me how it's done?"

A man and a girl stood on a nearby rooftop. The girl was the one who spoke.

Lunacci looked up at them and grinned once more. "A magician never reveals his secrets, Miss…?"

"Valkyrie," she responded. "Call me Valkyrie."

The man saluted. "I'm John. Some call me The Blacksmith."

Lunacci grinned even wider. "Fresh meat!" He pointed his cane in their direction.

"Hey buddy!" Pulsera shouted as she charged at the illusionist. "Looking away…bad idea! PULSERA TALADRO!" He bracelet formed around her hand and became a drill bit. As it started spinning, Lunacci turned his cane back on Pulsera.

It was a critical mistake. The crimson drill connected with the glowing wolf's head. There was a crack, followed by an explosion as the energy was released from the cane. Pulsera was blown back, hitting the ground between El Tigre and Frida. When the smoke cleared, it revealed an unconscious Lunacci and a broken cane.

Valkyrie whistled as she hopped down from the rooftop. "Wow, he's out cold…" The Blacksmith followed her.

"Thanks for the distraction," Pulsera said to the pair.

"No problem," said The Blacksmith. "You okay?" he asked El Tigre.

El Tigre nodded, shaking. "Y-yeah…it wasn't real…"

Suddenly, they were bathed by red light. All of their mystic objects were glowing again; Pulsera's bracelet, Mer's caduceus, El Tigre's belt. The Blacksmith had a glowing ring on his finger, and Valkyrie was holding a glowing war hammer. But a quick glance around showed that there were other red lights; there were other object-wielders around them. They were gathering.

Suddenly, there was another glow, this time blue, on a rooftop. When all the glowing subsided, the blue-haired woman stood above all the object-wielders.

"Welcome to Miracle City!" she declared.

"Looks like we're about to get our answers…" said The Blacksmith.


	7. Chapter 6

Mutant Bat Freak: Yeah, I had a bout with the flu too, sorry...

dancingRAINBOWS: Here's more!

acosta perez jose ramiro: Nope, he doesn't!

eltigre221: Here are some answers...

* * *

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"You are here because you are special. You are here because you are...chosen."_

_-The Blue-Haired Woman_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Welcome to Miracle City!" the blue-haired woman called down to the enraptured object-wielders that filled the streets. She paused for a moment. In that moment, every electronic device in the city, every television, every computer, every fancy cell phone, went out, then kicked back on, broadcasting the woman's likeness.

"Today, we have made history!" she went on. "This is the largest gathering of object-wielders since the War of the Dark Saint so many centuries ago!"

A murmur ran through the crowd.

"Are you the one who brought us here?" one of them called out.

"Who are you?" demanded another.

The woman held out a hand. "I am indeed the one who summoned you. You may call me…Doña Ultima." The woman smiled. "Yes, that will do."

"Doña Ultima?" El Tigre wondered aloud.

"So I'm a luchador in the future…" Frida said, stroking her chin. "It makes so much sense now…except what happened to my dream of becoming a rock goddess?"

The Native American stepped up. "We now know who you are. Now tell us why we are here.

Doña Ultima smiled. "You must be Two Moons. Of course, why are you here? That is the question…" Ultima paused, her audience waiting with bated breath. "And I'll tell you. You are here because you are special. You are here because you are…chosen."

Another murmur.

"You also here because you all share the same desire; the desire to be the greatest. And that is what we will decide; who is the greatest. You will all participate in the first ever, winner-take-all, object-wielders' tournament!"

The murmur grew into an uproar, but Doña Ultima silenced them again, her eyes glowing a frightening shade of blue. "Enough!" She quickly regained her composure, which is more than could be said for the object-wielders.

"The rules are simple. The city is the battleground. You may challenge anyone you wish. Two chosen face off. The loser…must surrender all mystic objects of power in their possession to the winner. To the victor go the spoils."

There was an audible gasp as the entire audience drew in their breath. This did not stop Doña Ultima, though.

"The preliminary rounds end when eight competitors are left. Then the finals begin. In the end, the champion will have the opportunity to claim the "ultimate prize."

One object-wielder spoke up, "You can't just force us to give up our stuff!"

Doña Ultima shook her head. "No one is forcing you to do anything. The tournament begins in three days. Those who wish to leave before then may do so. But once you enter the tournament, there is no leaving the city." "Who's gonna stop us?" asked the same object-wielder. He got his answer when something exploded in front of him and a black masked figure rose up from the smoke. All around, the masked figures were appearing in the crowd, startling those present. There were dozens of them in all.

"Where the hell did these guys come from?" Mer asked no one in particular. El Tigre and Frida looked around, wide-eyed, at the tattered figures. Pulsera nervously slipped her hand into Mer's.

Another smile played across Doña Ultima's lips. "Allow me to introduce _Los Enmascarados_. They will be serving as judges, making sure you all play nicely and follow the rules. I would advise against crossing them."

Just as quickly as they had appeared, the _Enmascarados_ vanished in several puffs of smoke.

"You have three days to think it over, my friends. Until then." She turned, and vanished. The object-wielders stood in silence.

"So…" The Blacksmith started. "What now?"

"I guess we wait," Valkyrie answered.

"What do you think this "ultimate prize" is?" Frida asked .

"I don't know," said Manny. "I bet it's something big!"

"It's probably jewels!" Manny's Grandpapi drooled excitedly as he popped out of the crowd, followed by Maria.

Nonsense!" Maria countered. "That woman wouldn't possibly expect so many people to wager their mystic objects of power for something as trivial and materialistic as jewels."

"Mom! Grandpapi!" El Tigre cried out, going to his family. "What are you guys doing here?"

Grandpapi pointed to his sombrero, while Maria held up her Plata Peligrossa glove.

"We got the signal as well," Maria explained. "And I know what you're thinking; there is no way you are entering that tournament."

"Aw, moooom!"

Grandpapi waved dismissively. "Oh let the boy join if he wants to. He pretty much won Sartana's tournament a while back. He'll be fine." He winked at El Tigre, who grinned and nodded. Maria sighed.

"Very well…"

"Yes!" El Tigre cheered.

"Now," said Frida, "I just have to figure out a way to get myself into that tournament.

El Tigre raised an eyebrow. "How? You don't have a magic power…thingy."

Frida rubbed her hands together. "Oh, I'll find a way. Frida always finds a way." And with her best villainous laugh, she was off, leaving El Tigre to look over the sea of his soon-to-be competitors. He grinned again.

_This is gonna be good._


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I....LIVE!!! I'm back from my unofficial hiatus! Are there still any readers out there? Let's find out! Viewer replies will come at a later time.

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"And why are you eating my chips?"_

_-Mer_

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Trina sighed as she approached the apartment door. She had spent the last few hours policing the masses of object-wielders that had descended upon Miracle City. Mer was no help, having come down with a self-diagnosed case of "not caring." Now Trina was tired, and upset, and ready to make good on her promise to break Mer's kneecaps.

She opened the door and gasped.

"Hi, babe…" Mer squeaked, a soldier standing next to him, pointing a gun at his head.

"What did you just call her?" barked a certain Lieutenant as he stepped out of the kitchen, clutching Mer's caduceus.

"Daddy?" Trina blurted, incredulous.

"Daddy?" Mer repeated, just as incredulous. The soldier holding him at gunpoint smacked him.

"You will address the Lieutenant as Lt. Reyes or "Sir"!"

Mer wiped his face, seething. "Sorry…_sir_…"

Lt. Reyes pointed at Mer. "We were just dropping by to check up on you, Trina, and found this lowlife lurking about."

"Lowlife?" Mer coughed. "Lurking? I…" Then the light bulb clicked as he turned to Trina.

"You didn't tell your dad we were living together?"

Trina rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Um, it never came up?"

Everyone turned to Trina, the Lieutenant shocked, Mer a little ticked, and the soldier more concerned with staying out of the way of a family quarrel more than anything at the moment.

"You live with him?" asked Lt. Reyes, his turn to be incredulous. "Is he your…boyfriend?"

Trina opened her mouth, but Mer was faster. "Why yes, yes I am." he grinned, before adding, "…_Sir_." The Lieutenant looked to Trina, who shrugged and nodded.

"But, you're a hero and he's a-"

"Villain. Yes, papi, I know." Trina sighed.

"I'm just saying," Lt. Reyes said, "We've got files on this guy."

"Which is precisely why we're here," said a voice from the kitchen. A man in a lab coat stepped out, munching on some nachos. "Why?" Trina demanded. "What did you do this time, Mer?"

"I didn't do anything!" Mer said frantically. "And why are you eating my chips?"

The scientist ignored Mer's complaint, addressing Trina instead. "Recently, someone broke into the Miracle City military complex and downloaded file on the area object-wielders. Given recent events, we believe it was this "Doña Ultima" character."

"What does that have to do with us?" Trina inquired. Lt. Reyes gave a little wince at the "us."

"A year ago, around the same time as the LuxeCorp. Incident, military property was stolen from the complex. A manmade object of great power, Project 6045, La Corona, the Crown.

"Sounds like you guys need to beef up security," Mer quipped. That warranted another smack from the soldier.

The scientist continued. "Now that Doña Ultima has shown up, promising an "ultimate prize"…"

The wheels turned in Trina's head. "So you think that this _chica_ stole your Crown and is giving it away as a trophy for this crazy competition.

"Exactly," Lt. Reyes nodded. "And we need you to win that tournament, Trina."

"Me? Why me?"

The lieutenant put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "We need you to represent the military in this, and get La Corona back."

Trina went to speak, but was once again interrupted by Mer. "That's a pretty tall order."

"What? You don't think I can win?" Trina snapped back at Mer.

Mer shook his head. "Never said that. But outside, just about every single object-wielder in world has gathered, all with their eyes on that prize."

The realization hit Trina, and she looked down at the ground.

"I have the utmost faith in you, mija," Lt. Reyes smiled.

Trina smiled back. "I'll do my best."

The lieutenant motioned for the soldier to leave Mer, and the three military men turned to leave. The scientist addressed them once more.

"By the way, a word of warning, Doña Ultima didn't manage to download all of the object-wielder files on Miracle City."

"And?" Mer asked.

"So she may not know exactly how many object-wielders there are in the city. You may not be fighting just object-wielders, but also any clown who tries to sneak in to get the prize." With that, he went out the door, followed by the soldier. Before he left, Lt. Reyes turned back, glancing back and forth between Mer and Trina.

"Trina?"

"Yes, daddy?"

He looked back at Mer and shook his head. "You could do so much better, mija…" Then the lieutenant left.

Mer and Trina stood in silence for a moment.

"I don't think he likes me," Mer observed.

* * *

"I must find a way into that tournament!" Zoë Aves, aka Black Cuervo declared as she slammed her fist down on the table. In a grumble, she added, "Stupid object people."

Zoë had been sulking and complaining ever since Doña Ultima's citywide announcement. She coveted the "ultimate prize," but she did not possess a mystic object of power. Her mother and grandmother, aka Vultura and Lady Gobbler, respectively, had done their best to console her even when, in reality, the wanted the mysterious trophy as much as she did. They exchanged glances over the young villainess's latest outburst. It was Lady Gobbler who spoke:

"I think there might be a way,"

Lady Gobbler shuffled over to a console and pressed a combination of buttons. A nearby wall opened, revealing a kind of vault. Lady Gobbler stepped inside, and motioned for the rest of the Flock to follow.

Vultura suddenly realized what Lady Gobbler had in mind. "Are you sure she's ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" Zoë asked.

Leading them into the vault, Lady Gobbler asked Zoë, "You know what we told you about your ancestors? The Aves bloodline?"

"Of course," Zoë responded. "We are a proud family of super villains, dating back to-"

"Well," Lady Gobbler said, cutting her off. "That's not exactly true." She pulled a box down from the shelf, blew the thick layer of dust off of it, and presented it to Zoë. The youngest Aves opened the box, and gasped at its contents.

* * *

Doña Ultima watched the city from her rooftop vantage point.

"It's here somewhere," she said to herself. "Someone in Miracle City must have it. All that's left is to draw it out…"


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I think I'll be replying to reviews in PMs from now on. So look for that.

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Feast your eyes...on my mystic object of POWER!"_

_-Frida_

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

_The day of the tournament…_

* * *

The object-wielders had gathered together once more, momentarily ceasing the chaos they had been causing, buzzing with anticipation. They were waiting for the blue-haired woman to return.

Frida and the Riveras stood amongst the crowd, basking in its collective energy.

Manny turned to Frida. "So how exactly do you plan on sneaking into this thing?"

Frida grinned. "Feast your eyes… on my mystic object of POWER!"

Manny stared at the "object" in her hand.

"It's a sock." he observed.

"Manny, Manny, Manny," Frida sighed. "It's not just any sock."

"Oh?"

"It's my lucky sock!"

"There's no way that's fooling anyone…"

"Hey, it's all I got," Frida shrugged.

In another section of the mass of object-wielders, Trina stood alone, looking around nervously. She hadn't seen Mer since her father had visited them…

* * *

FLASHBACK…

* * *

"I don't think he likes me," Mer observed.

"You'll grow on him," Trina smiled, putting an arm around her boyfriend. "What matters is that I like you."

"Thanks," Mer smiled back, "But I don't see any Thanksgiving dinners in the near future." The couple shared a laugh.

Then Mer got serious. "So…are you really going to fight? For Daddy and the Army?"

Trina sighed. "Well, yeah. Aren't you? I mean, for the "ultimate prize?" That has to be tempting."

Mer smirked. "Trust me, babe, it is, but there are a zillion other object-wielders all gunning for the same thing, and I bet a bunch of them can do a lot more than just…you know…teleport around."

Trina gave Mer a confused look, then slowly, started laughing. "You…you're feeling inadequate?"

Mer's brow furrowed. "Hey! That-it's not funny! It's just…my power's not really aggressive enough to be going into some big shindig like this!"

Trina kept laughing. "That hasn't stopped you before! I have to threaten you with violence to keep you in line, and that doesn't even work!"

"Yeah, but the people here don't know all I can do is teleport. I just make the caduceus glow, they get scared, and hand over the cash. Simple." Mer sighed, getting u

"I'm going out, don't bother waiting up."

Trina giggled. "You gonna rob someone?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." With that, Mer walked out the door.

* * *

END FLASHBACK…

* * *

And that was the last time Trina had seen Mer until that point. She scanned the crowd, hoping to see some sign of her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Black Cuervo waited, ready for anything. What was interesting was her new toy: a boomerang strapped to her jet-pack. The boomerang was fashioned out of white gold and made to look like an eagle with outstretched wings. She had received it quite recently…

* * *

FLASHBACK…

* * *

"Well," Lady Gobbler said, cutting her off. "That's not exactly true." She pulled a box down from the shelf, blew the thick layer of dust off of it, and presented it to Zoë. The youngest Aves opened the box, and gasped at its contents.

The box was filled with several small stone tablets inscribed with hieroglyphs, and pictures of a graceful bird-woman, almost made out to be some sort of goddess. Resting amidst the tablets, was the eagle boomerang.

"Is that…?" Zoë asked, pointing at the eagle.

"Si," said Lady Gobbler. "It's an object of power."

Zoë's eyes widened. "And who is…?" She gestured at the bird-woman on the tablets.

Lady Gobbler sighed. "That is Águila Blanca…the first Aves…and the only Aves to be a hero…"

"WHAT?" Zoë's jaw dropped to the floor.

Vultura stepped in. "She is our family's secret shame."

Zoë regained her composure. "Because she was such a goody-goody, right?"

The elder Aves' exchanged nervous glances.

"Um…yeah," Lady Gobbler responded. "We'll go with that."

"Anyway," Vultura said quickly, "This object belonged to Águila Blanca. It can only be used by an Aves. We just haven't used it because it's a hero's weapon…"

Lady Gobbler put a hand on Zoë's shoulder. "I think you should use it to enter that tournament."

Vultura frowned. "Are you sure? Maybe one of us should-"

"No," Lady Gobbler stopped her. "_Mi nieta _should go."

Zoë smiled, but was hesitant. "Maybe mama's right…you did say it's a hero's weapon."

Lady Gobbler waved it off. "Oh don't be silly. You just need it to get into the door. You probably won't even have to use it…"

* * *

END FLASHBACK…

* * *

Black Cuervo waited patiently, every once in a while running a finger along the boomerang.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted. Doña Ultima stepped up on a central rooftop, arms spread open in a gesture of welcoming.

"Greetings, my chosen!" she called out to the crowd. "The time has come! The tournament…begins!"

Manny grinned as he spun his belt buckle. "EL TIGRE!"

Grandpapi Rivera activated his Golden Sombrero. "PUMA LOCO!"

Trina took one last look around for Mer, then shouted, "PULSERA!"

All around, object-wielders activated their objects and triggered transformations. Doña Ultima smiled as she watched this scene from above. It was all coming together.

"Remember!" she cried. "Anyone can challenge whomever they wish, so-"

"THEN I CHALLENGE YOU!" The voice rang out through the city. Everyone twisted around to get a glimpse of the mystery challenger. They didn't have to look long.

"That idiot…" Meredith "Valkyrie" Jolner muttered to herself as Lash Inferno, the self-proclaimed "gangsta", and his posse cut through the crowd, heading toward Doña Ultima's position.

The smile never left the blue-haired woman's face. "Lash Inferno, I presume? "Representin'!" he called up.

"I hate to inform you, that I am not a contestant," said Ultima. "Nor can you challenge me directly for the ultimate prize."

"Not interested in that yet, although I will win it," Lash sniffed.

Doña Ultima was intrigued. "Oh? What do you want then?"

"An exhibition match. If I win, I get your masked friends. They'll make a good addition to my posse. And I want you go out on a date with me."

"And if I win?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You get my most prized possession; my fire whip."

Doña Ultima mulled it over.

"Very well then. The tournament begins with an exhibition match! Doña Ultima VS Lash Inferno!"


	10. Chapter 9

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Who says light sabers aren't cool?"_

_-Meredith "Valkyrie" Jolner_

* * *

Chapter 9

"Dr. Espadas!"

The scientist who had accompanied Lieutenant Reyes to Mer and Trina's apartment looked up from his work. A no-name private was standing in his doorway.

"It's happened again, sir!" he said breathlessly. "All monitors have been hijacked by Doña Ultima! The tournament is starting!" With that, the private rushed off.

Dr. Espadas got up and left his office, entering the main security room, which had a wall covered with television screens. A crowd of soldiers had gathered in front of them. Amongst the crowd was General Contreras and Lieutenant Reyes, who were watching the action intently. The monitors showed Doña Ultima welcoming the object-wielders to the tournament. They watched as the upstart Lash Inferno challenged the hostess, and as the blue-haired woman, smiling, accepted the challenge.

General Contreras harrumphed. "Looks like we'll finally get to see what this Doña Ultima can do." Dr. Espadas just shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Lieutenant Reyes.

The scientist took a breath. "She's going to make an example of him."

* * *

The object-wielders cleared the street, creating an arena for the exhibition match. Lash Inferno and Doña Ultima squared off on opposite sides.

Lash cracked his neck. "You ready for the fire, babe?"

Ultima smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

Lash smirked and produced his mystic object.

John "The Blacksmith" Forge raised an eyebrow. "For a guy that thinks he's so cool, that looks an awful lot like a light saber."

"Who says light sabers aren't cool?" Valkyrie piped up, with a grin.

With a flick of his wrist, Lash activated the "light saber," a red-hot ribbon of flame shot out of the end, forming a fiery whip. He cracked it a few times for effect.

But all eyes suddenly turned to Doña Ultima's side of the field, as it was bathed in blue light. Ultima had drawn twin scimitars, seemingly from nowhere. She was the source of the light, glowing radiantly. A look crossed Lash's face, as if he suddenly realized that this may not have been a good idea, but any doubts quickly passed, and he looked as resolute and arrogant as ever.

Lash Inferno charged with a battle cry, twirling his fire whip. His posse cheered him on.

Then there was a flash of light, and Ultima stood behind Lash, swords crossed. The whip-wielder was frozen to the spot, mouth open. His fire whip extinguished itself, going up in a plume of smoke. Then Lash fell down to his knees, then collapsed entirely.

All was silent, until…

"Damn!" said Mer, stepping out of the crowd. "Did anyone see that?"

"Mer!" Pulsera cried, rushing over to her boyfriend. She hugged him, then slapped him. "Where the hell were you?"

Mer rubbed his face. "Just visiting an old friend." He looked back at the fallen Lash Inferno. "Looks like I got here just in time."

Lash's posse rushed to their leader's aide, as Doña Ultima walked away. With a wave of her hand, the scimitars vanished and a small crystal appeared in her hand.

"This is how the tournament works," she stated, loud and clear for all to hear. "Two chosen compete, one wins. Loser must surrender their object of power. The winner-" Ultima twirled around and held out the crystal toward Lash Inferno's prone form. A beam of light shout out, scattering the "gangstas" gathered around. The beam struck the deactivated fire whip, and then drew it back towards the crystal. Once the crystal and whip came into contact, there was a small flash, and the whip was gone. There were gasps all around. The blue-haired woman grinned.

"The winner stores the claimed object in their personal storage unit." Suddenly, similar crystals appeared throughout the crowd of object-wielders, suspended in the air front of the contenders. Cautiously, each and every one took a crystal.

"If there are any problems," the hostess went on, "Any at all, _Los Enmascarados _will intervene."

Everyone looked around nervously, expecting the mysterious robed and masked figures to pop out of the ground. Nothing happened. Doña Ultima grinned even wider.

"One last thing…I realize that some of you do not possess objects of power, yet are trying to compete anyway."

El Tigre looked at Frida, who gulped.

"I just wanted to say to you…" Frida was now biting her nails.

"…Go ahead."

Frida's jaw, along with a few others, hit the ground.

"It doesn't matter…Because, in the end, the chosen will triumph."

Doña Ultima looked up to the sky. "You have half an hour to position yourself wherever you want in the city. When you come into contact with another combatant, an _Enmascarado_ will appear and ask if a challenge will be issued. If no, you go on your merry way. If yes…game on!"

The blue-haired woman began to glow blue again.

"Remember, thirty minutes! Have fun!"

And then she was gone.

The object-wielders looked at each other in confusion, but realization soon set in, and the mad scramble started.

The tournament had begun.


	11. Chapter 10

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Yeah...so this should be good,"_

_-Dodge_

* * *

Chapter 10

"We should split up," Maria said to Frida and the rest of the Riveras. "It won't do us any good to stay together. This is one-on-one."

El Tigre opened his mouth to complain, but nodded. Still, he looked to Frida. She gave him a dismissive hand wave.

"Oh, I'll be fine!" Frida declared. "Demon powers, remember?"

"Si," said Puma Loco, "It's good idea. Good luck, mijo, Maria, Frida! See you in the finals!" With that, the mech suit rocketed off.

Maria turned to her son. "Stay safe, mijo…" Then she put on he Plata Peligrossa glove, and transformed into the danger-loving superheroine. "AY YI YI!" She too, flew off.

That left just El Tigre and Frida.

"Well," said El Tigre, "Good luck, I guess."

"Yeah, you too," said Frida. "You know what would be totally weird? If we had to fight each other!"

El Tigre snickered. "Yeah, I guess that would be weird."

Then their faces fell as they really thought about that situation.

With a hurried goodbye, the teens went their separate ways.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, El Tigre found himself in an eerily peaceful section of town. He could hear the battles beginning behind him, but where he was, it was quiet.

As the cliché goes, too quiet.

"Great, I went the wrong way."

As the feline super explored his surroundings, he eventually did hear a sound; the sound of something bouncing off of the pavement. He turned to see a boy in a jacket and jeans with a buzz cut slowly dribbling a silver ball on a nearby sidewalk.

"You El Tigre?" the boy asked.

"Who wants to know?" El Tigre asked with a smirk.

"The name's Dodge. Heard a lot about you. You're kind of a celebrity among us object-wielders."

El Tigre raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Dodge smirked. "Yeah…so this should be good."

Suddenly, a burst of smoke, and an Enmascarado rose up between the pair. The masked head craned to look back and forth at the pair. And then, it spoke:

"_Will there be a challenge?"_

El Tigre's eyes narrowed as Dodge nodded. "You bet."

"_Very well then. The battle is El Tigre versus Dodge! Begin_!"

El Tigre pushed off the ground, claws extended, and flew at Dodge with a roar. But Dodge was prepared…and fast. He threw the ball down on the ground, and it bounced up and struck El Tigre in the face. It hurt; the ball was heavier than it looked. It then rolled back to its master, who swiftly picked it up and began dribbling it again. El Tigre stumbled back, holding his nose.

"Lucky shot!" he growled. He went at Dodge again. This time, Dodge tossed the

ball into the air, flipped, then kicked the ball, sending it straight into his opponent's gut. It knocked the wind out of El Tigre, and bounced back into Dodge's waiting arms.

The young Rivera gasped for breath, but Dodge wasn't about to give him a break. With lightning speed, he spiked the ball at El Tigre. But Tigre regained his composure and managed to sidestep it just as quickly. Unfortunately, the ball hit a nearby building, cracking the mortar, and rebounded back at El Tigre. But his catlike senses picked up on this, his feline ears swiveling back. He ducked just in time.

Dodge, however, wasn't so lucky. He hesitated, wearing a look of surprise, and got slammed in the face by his own weapon. The force of the impact was so great that it knocked him off his feet. The ball fell to the ground and bounced away, while Dodge just seemed to hang in midair for a few seconds, before crashing down.

Now it was El Tigre's turn to look surprised. But it didn't last long…

"BOO-YAH!" he cried, flexing. "Who's the man?"

The Enmascarado, who had been overseeing the fight from above, floated down to Dodge's side, inspecting him. El Tigre kept on gloating.

"_The fight is not over_."

"What?" El Tigre snapped around, only to see the "referee" hovering next to his opponent, who was slowly getting up.

"_Both fighters can carry on. Resume_!"

"Gonna take a lot more than that to bring me down," said Dodge as he retrieved his ball. "And you're gonna have to be a lot faster!" With that, he heaved the sphere at El Tigre with all his might. It became a silver blur, going so fast, the oxygen around it burst into flame. Once it met its target, there was an explosion.

"Now it's over." Dodge held out his hand, expecting the ball to come bouncing back. It never came. When the smoke cleared, he got the shock of his life.

"You…you…you caught it?" Dodge stuttered at the smirking El Tigre. "Impossible! No one could catch it at that speed! It would liquefy you insides!"

"Well I caught it," said the smug super. "And my insides are fine. Now it's my turn!" The young Rivera gave a mighty roar and enveloped the ball in green flames, and hurled it at Dodge.

The green flash was visible from several blocks away.

And this time Dodge was down for the count.

"_The fight is over_," the Enmascarado declared. "_El Tigre wins_." He turned to Tigre. "_Claim your prize_."

El Tigre held out his crystal, and a beam of light shot out of it, just like Doña Ultima's had, and the silver ball was drawn in, away from the unconscious Dodge.

"You may proceed to your next challenge."

EL Tigre looked over at Dodge. "What about him?"

"_Do not concern yourself about it_."

Taking that as the cue to leave, El Tigre took one last worried look at Dodge, and went on.


	12. Chapter 11

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"This is awkward."_

_-Puma Loco_

* * *

Chapter 11

Somewhere, on a vast, desolate landscape covered in blood-red sand, two figures sat across from each other at a chessboard. One had an aura of green flame and slight catlike features, while the other seemed to be a bluish-gray. They were intent on their game.

This was the place where the forgotten gods dwelled.

The two figures were _El Dios de los Gatos_ and _El Dios de las Arañas_.

The Cat God moved a piece. As it did, its aura flickered and flared. The Spider God acknowledged this by saying, "_It seems the new El Tigre is tapping into your powers to win his battle._"

_El Dios de los Gatos _smiled. "_It would seem so_."

_El Dios de las Arañas_ huffed. "_Despite everything, the object-wielders are fighting amongst themselves again_."

A sigh came from the other side of the chess table. "_It's no longer our concern. It's their world now. We have to trust them._"

The Spider God turned and looked at the horizon. "_Can we be sure?"_

The Cat God's gaze followed. Off in the distance, a pillar of pale green light shot up into the sky. "_El Dios de los Muertos…_" It shook its head. "_No, the god of the dead is neutral. He wouldn't try to break out like this._"

"_Unless he's not breaking out_," _El Dios de las Arañas _countered, "_But someone is tapping in, just like El Tigre did to you."_

_El Dios de los Gatos _looked worriedly at the storm forming in the distance.

"_But who?_"

* * *

John Forge, a.k.a. The Blacksmith, was fighting for his life. He skidded backwards, away from the dark, red-eyed figure. He held out his hand, which had a ring that became red hot. His hand burst into flames, dripping molten steel, which formed a blade. When the light show was over, he had forged his very own sword in seconds. Steam billowed off the blade.

"Let's see how you like this!" The Blacksmith charged at the dark figure. But the opponent was prepared. Its hands glowed with pale green light, briefly illuminating a skeletal face, and launched an energy blast at Forge. The blast hit its target and carried him back several feet, depositing him roughly on the ground.

John's head swam. He could feel himself being picked up by his collar, he could feel the claws slash across his face…

"Stop it!" cried a familiar voice. "He's had enough! Can't you see he's going to kill him?"

Things cleared a little for John, and he managed to look up to see Meredith Jolner, a.k.a. Valkyrie, leap down from a nearby rooftop, before blood obscured his vision.

The _Enmascarado_ regarded Valkyrie silently, then nodded. "_Very well then. The battle is over_."

"You following me?" John asked Valkyrie.

"Just keeping an eye on you," she winked.

The dark figure dropped The Blacksmith, and turned to the newcomer as his crystal absorbed the Blacksmith Ring.

"I want to battle her…" the figure grinned.

Valkyrie grinned right back at him. "You're gonna regret that."

"Don't…" John groaned.

The _Enmascarado_ glanced back and forth at the figure and Valkyrie squaring off.

"_The battle is Valkyrie versus Django of the Dead! Begin_!"

* * *

"You lose!" Puma Loco cried as he unleashed a missile barrage upon his current opponent. When the smoke cleared, the unlucky soul was not getting up.

"_The fight is over. Puma Loco wins_."

As Puma was taking his spoils, he suddenly overheard, "_Will there be a challenge_?"

A familiar raspy voice said, "No! Go away!" Puma Loco turned to see that the person telling off the Enmascarado was none other than…Sartana of the Dead!

"Sartana!" Puma said, surprised. "What are you doing here? What do you want? I haven't stolen from you…recently." Then his eyes widened. "You want to fight me?"

Sartana sighed. "No, I just said I didn't! I came looking for you because I need help…I didn't know who else to go to…"

The eldest Rivera didn't know what to say. It was true that he and Sartana shared something special at one time, but that was over (except when they needed to swindle each other), so what could she need from him?

"It's Django," she said. "When this Doña Ultima chica showed up, he vanished. He's returned, but he isn't the same. He's…changed. Something happened to him while he was gone. Now he's gone off on his own again."

"And you're looking for him?" asked Puma Loco. "What about the tournament?"

"I've had to fight off a few contenders," Sartana sighed once more. "But I'm more worried about Django."

"That's not very villain-like" Puma Loco snorted.

"I know!" Sartana cried. "I don't know what to do anymore!"

Puma Loco stood around as the mistress of the undead sobbed.

"This is awkward," he said to himself.

* * *

Valkyrie swung her war hammer, striking Django, who blocked by crossing his forearms. The force of the blow still sent him staggering back. Django laughed.

"Good!" he cackled. "Good!"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. This guy was enjoying this way too much.

"Hiyaa!" Valkyrie lifted her hammer and went at Django again. The undead warrior sidestepped her this time, shaking his head.

"Now you're getting boring…" Django took out his guitar and strummed it. The ground began to shake.

Skeletal hands burst from the dirt, grabbing Valkyrie and pulling her down.

"It's time to finish this…"

* * *

As Doña Ultima oversaw the events of the tournament from her special place, she felt the sudden surge of power. Such power concerned her.

"This must be monitored. I can't let all my work go to waste…unless…" a smile played across her face, "…Could this be what I'm searching for?"


	13. Chapter 12

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Why are you talking through a boomerang?"_

_-Black Cuervo_

* * *

Chapter 12

"_Will there be a challenge_?"

"For the third time, NO! Buzz off!"

The _Enmascarado_ floated away from Mer and Pulsera, and the couple kept walking.

"You know, Mer," Pulsera started, "They're not gonna stop bugging us until we find someone to fight…or fight each other," Then she added with a grin, "And that just wouldn't be a fair fight."

Mer grinned back. "We'll see about that." His eyes brightened. "There!"

"What?" Pulsera asked, looking where Mer was indicating. "Isn't that…Don Baffi of the Mustache Mafia?"

It was indeed the mustachioed paraplegic super villain, wheeling in their direction. But something was missing…

"Where are his lackeys?" Pulsera wondered. "He's alone."

"Doesn't matter," said Mer. "I'm going to take him down."

Pulsera rolled her eyes. "You going to beat up an old man in a wheelchair. How manly."

"Hey! You know as well as I do that he's a dangerous super villain." Mer retorted.

And he was off.

* * *

Black Cuervo stepped onto the subway train. It was relatively empty, a ragged homeless person occupied one corner. Most of the tournament action was topside, and the citizens of Miracle City had shut themselves inside their homes. The avian villainess had already taken on a few competitors and claimed a couple mystic objects, but now something was drawing her underground…

Her thought were interrupted as something zoomed past her and buried itself in the opposite end of the train car. A long chain stretched past her, similar to El Tigre's grappling claw, but this was connected to…the ragged bum, now standing in a fighting position, an evil smirk on his face.

There was a puff of smoke. "_Will there be a challenge?_"

Black Cuervo acknowledged her challenger. "Bring it on."

* * *

FLASHBACK…

* * *

Mer stepped off the bus, in front of a small house. This was one place he didn't want to just teleport into. He walked down the front path and cautiously knocked on the door.

The door opened and…

"Merwin!" cried the woman who answered.

"Hey, Mom," Mer smiled. "And it's just Mer, remember?"

The woman smiled back. "Of course, of course, come in!" She turned inside. "Frank! Merwin-I mean-Mer is here!"

An older man came to the door. "Mer, my boy! What brings you here? Last I heard you were going to school in Miracle City."

" Hey, Dad," said Mer, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah…school." He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to stop by, see how you were doing…and I need to find Maia."

Mer's parents exchanged nervous glances. His mother spoke, "Mer…I know you're an adult, but we've told you we don't think it's a good idea for you to keep in touch with your biological mother…"

Mer shook his head furiously, annoyed. "I'm not going to catch up or to ask for a hug, or something kiddish like that. This is…business."

* * *

INTERRUPT FLASHBACK...

* * *

Don Baffi rose up out of his chair on spider-like legs made of mustache hair.

"Strong is the mustache of Don Baffi!" was his battle cry.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Mer. "We've heard it all before," Mer pulled out the caduceus. It was glowing red. "Try this on for size…"

* * *

RESUME FLASHBACK...

* * *

Mer approached the older woman sitting on the ledge overlooking an unnamed canyon on a forgotten corner of the earth.

"Hello, Mer," said the woman, without moving.

"Hello…mother."

"Don't be so formal," the woman replied. "It's just Maia." She sighed. "I never was the mothering type."

"Is that why you abandoned me?" Mer questioned flatly.

Maia stood and faced Mer. Looking him in the eye, she said, "Yes." She turned away again. "You didn't come here just to talk about what has been…what is it that you want?"

"The caduceus," Mer stated," "All I can use it for is teleportation. I need to learn more."

"That could take a while."

"I don't have a while."

"How long?"

"A few days."

Maia smiled. "Then we better get started."

* * *

END FLASHBACK...

* * *

Pointing the glowing caduceus at Don Baffi, Mer shouted one word.

"DESTROY!"

A beam of red light shot out of the orb, missing Don Baffi by an inch, but shearing off half his mustache. With only half a 'stache supporting him, the Mafia Don crumpled to the ground amidst his sizzling mustache hairs.

In shock, Don Baffi simply muttered, "I surrender…"

Mer grinned, holstering the caduceus. "And that's how we do it!"

Suddenly, the sky darkened. There were several puffs of smoke, and a ring of _Enmascarados_ formed around the fallen Don.

"_He has no mystic object_!" one hissed.

"_Take him!"_

The masked figures fell upon the villain and vanished, taking him with them.

Pulsera stood staring, wide-eyed, at what she just saw. Mer turned to her.

"So, how about that?" he asked, grinning.

* * *

Black Cuervo got of the train, whistling a tune as she pocketed her crystal, a new object added to her collection. She was in an old part of the subway system. She went further down the tunnel once the train left, eventually stumbling across an old door labeled: _La Nida_.

Black Cuervo opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was empty.

"_Thieves have come and gone over the years…_"

Cuervo whipped around, looking for the source of the voice. She couldn't find it, but noticed that the Eagle Boomerang was glowing. She took it into her hands. The voice went on.

"_This used to be my sanctuary. The one place I could go to think_…"

Black Cuervo gasped. "Are you…?"

"_Yes,_" said the voice. "_I am Águila Blanca."_

Black Cuervo blinked. "Why are you talking through a boomerang?"

"_I have brought you here to tell my story_," Águila Blanca's voice continued. "_The truth._ _Ages ago, I defended what was to become Miracle City. But I also had time to fall in love and have two beautiful daughters. I tried to raise them to follow in my footsteps, but in the end, they chose evil over good._"

Black Cuervo nodded.

"_They constantly bickered over who would inherit my power when I was gone. With that, and their evil deeds increasing in quantity and maliciousness, I had to threaten to take action. I feared I would have to fight my own children._"

"Did you have to fight them?" Cuervo asked, fearing the answer and remembering her family's odd behavior.

"_No, the fight never happened_…" Águila Blanca paused.

"…_they murdered me in my sleep."_


	14. Chapter 13

* * *

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Hey! You're one of those Naive Americans!"_

_-Frida_

* * *

Chapter 13

Frida strolled down the Miracle City street, humming a rock song. Like Manny, she had stumbled upon a quiet section of town. She had been quite successful so far in the tournament; her demon powers had been good to her.

But suddenly an eerie wind rushed past her, sending a chill down her spine. She turned to see a dark-skinned man, who was definitely not there before.

"I am Two Moons," said the man, "And I challenge you."

"Hey!" Frida cried. "You're one of those Naïve Americans!"

Two Moons' eye twitched. "It's "Native American"…"

The fascinating discussion was cut off by the familiar puff of smoke.

"_Do you accept the challenge?_" the _Enmascarado_ asked Frida. Frida shrugged.

"Eh, I guess." She cocked her head to the side. "So what can you do?"

Two Moons pointed to the woven dream catcher at his side.

"Anything I dream is possible."

Frida shrugged once more. "Eh, whatever. I got super cool demon powers. See?" Frida spread her dark wings, her eyes glowing with blue flame.

The Indian merely nodded. "Wings…like the mighty hawk…"

And suddenly he sprouted a pair of brown feathered wings, matching Frida's in wingspan.

"Oh," Frida said simply.

* * *

Nacht's blood began to boil when he laid eyes on him: the Seventh Samurai. This part of town was quite busy, with object-wielders fighting and others looking for a fight.

All eyes fell on Nacht as he stormed across the street, confronting the hero of Shogun City. The sky darkened slightly. The Samurai turned and saw his challenger.

"I know you," the hero murmured, searching his memory. The last time he had confronted Nacht, he had been transformed into a demon by the dark magic of the Tome of Torment, and had reawakened with little recollection of what had transpired.

He had also killed Nacht's brother, Ulrich von Krieger, a.k.a. Blitz.

Nacht shook, struggling to form the words. "You…killed…my brother…"

The Samurai's eyes widened, as bit and pieces of that horrible night came flashing back to him.

"You!" he cried. He bowed quickly and respectfully to Nacht. "I am deeply sorry for what happened, but you must understand that I-"

"I challenge you," Nacht growled, cutting him off.

An _Enmascarado_ appeared. "_Do you accept the challenge?_"

The Seventh Samurai glanced back and forth at Nacht and the masked figure, a sad look on his face.

"Is there really no other way?" He shook his head, drawing his katana, his object of power. "I accept your challenge."

Nacht nodded, and took a breath to calm himself, wanting to be in control for this fight. Moving his hands fluidly, he began to call the darkness around him. The shadows of people, buildings, trees, and other such things slithered to him, forming a ball in his hands.

_Ulrich will be avenged._

* * *

Frida glanced around in desperation. She was surrounded…by one person.

In this latest development in the battle, Two Moons had made copies of himself.

Frida was in trouble. Every time she tried something, the Native American would pull a new, impossible magic trick out of nowhere.

"How are you doing this?" Frida cried, exasperated.

"I told you," Two Moons smiled. "Anything I dream is possible."

Frida glanced around once more. _He keeps saying that._ Then another thought popped into her head. It was her old master, Antonio, saying, "_Use your training…"_

Frida took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried to be calm and serene; the exact opposite of what she usually was. She concentrated on using her powers to sense the real Two Moons.

Her eyes shot open. _None of them are real! He's not even here!_

She closed her eyes again, this time detecting a strange aura emanating from a nearby manhole cover.

Frida opened her eyes and grinned. "That's where you're hiding…"

She blasted the manhole with blue fire, melting it, opening up the way for her to jump down into the sewers. It was there she found the real Two Moons, sitting crossed-legged, floating in midair with a dream catcher. He was sound asleep.

"Wakey, wakey," Frida whispered, forming another fireball.

* * *

"They killed you?" Cuervo gasped in horror.

"_Yes_." the voice answered. "_And to this day, the Aves family has been cursed_."

"You cursed us?" Cuervo frowned.

"_No, the curse was brought on by my daughters' own actions and is sustained by the family's continued villainy_."

Black Cuervo shook her head. "What is the curse?"

Aguila Blanca paused. "_That no Aves would ever find true love_."

Cuervo's frown deepened. It was true that the Aves family was unlucky in love (those blasted Riveras!), but a curse?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"_Because I believe you are different. I can sense your strong feelings, and I know you can lead our family away from the path of villainy._"

The girl hmphed. "You obviously do not know who you are talking too. I am Black Cuervo, a proud super villain!"

"_And yet what I see is Zoë Aves, a confused young girl…" _

Black Cuervo growled and threw down the boomerang with all her might, trying to dash the heroine's voice to pieces. With a loud CLASH and a burst of sparks, the boomerang stuck in the floor.

"I don't need you to win this tournament," Cuervo snarled, turning and leaving Aguila Blanca's ancient hideout.

As she left, the boomerang called after her, "_Just remember, I will always be there to provide a light in the darkness._"


	15. Chapter 14

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"You'd better respect your elders, niño!"_

_-Puma Loco_

* * *

Chapter 14

Doña Ultima looked down upon recent events with a smile. Years of planning were finally paying off. Almost everything was going according to plan.

Almost.

Even she could not anticipate the magnitude of such an event, and came out shorthanded. She could not see everything going on in the tournament everywhere all at once, and the _Enmascarados_ were only so many and could only be spread so thin. Because of this, there were…casualties…but it was all in the name of the cause. She had to find it.

That was her other concern. It had yet to make an appearance. But she was sure someone in this city had it. She was sure of it.

The smile became a frown. _Enmascarados_ were being summoned to an area of the city to intervene; one of the competitors, a darkness manipulator, had lost control and attempted to utterly destroy his samurai opponent, taking out several other competitors in the process. Another person of interest was channeling the powers of an old god.

Things were beginning to get out of hand, but no matter. The numbers were dwindling, the finals were approaching.

The smile returned.

* * *

Night had fallen, and the unlikely duo of Sartana and Puma Loco were making their way through the darkness, led by streetlights and Sartana's instinct.

"I can feel his power," Sartana whispered. "It's growing."

"_Si_, _si_," Puma dismissed. "How much farther?"

"Here…" Sartana croaked as they stepped into a scene from a horror movie; object-wielders were strewn everywhere, laying bloody and beaten. The weak moans were the only sign of life.

"Oh…that's a bad sign," Puma Loco commented.

"Any other day I would be proud of my Djangy-wangy," Sartana lamented. "But this…"

"You're not proud of me, Nana Sartana?" questioned a voice from behind the villains. They slowly turned to face Django, or rather, what he had become.

He was taller. His bony hands were now even more claw-like. Gone was the cowboy outfit (he did however, keep the hat); he was now wearing an obsidian suit of armor, leaving only his skeleton head exposed. A scarlet cape flowed behind him, but his mystic guitar was still strapped to his back.

Puma Loco whistled. "That's pretty sharp."

"I did this for you, Nana, " Django went on. "So I could become what you could not. After all, you created me…I was never human."

"What are you talking about, Django?" Sartana demanded.

Django grinned wickedly. "You're humanity has always been a weakness, Nana. Ever since the LuxeCorp incident, your heart just hasn't been completely into your villainy. It's because you were briefly reunited with _bisabuelo_…"

"Django!" Sartana cried. "This is enough! We're going home! Forget this tournament and forget that Doña Ultima chica and her ultimate prize!"

Django shook his head. "This isn't about any tournament anymore. It's about power. And I want yours!" With that last exclamation, Django's eyes flared with unholy fire.

"I don't understand…" Sartana whispered weakly, far from the proud villainess she usually was.

Django growled. "To complete the circle, I need both mystic guitars. Then the full power of _El Dios de los Muertos _will be at my disposal!"

Then suddenly, with a flash and with speed only previously seen employed by Dona Ultima, Django appeared behind his _abuela_, reaching for her guitar. His sneaky tactic was interrupted, however, by an incoming missile. The resulting expolsion sent him bouncing across the pavement like a ball. Puma Loco stood grinning with a smoking gun.

"You'd better respect your elders, niño!"

Django pulled himself up. "You're going to regret that, old man…"

An _Enmascarado_ appeared. "_Will there be a challenge?_"

"About time you showed up!" Puma complained. "Yes!"

"Yes," Django hissed.

"Puma!" Sartana started, reaching out to stop him.

"Don't worry," said the eldest Rivera. "I'm just going to teach your loco grandson a lesson."

"_The battle is Puma Loco versus Django of the Dead! Begin!_"

Puma Loco started off the battle by firing a barrage of missiles, which Django skillfully dodged, hopping from one point to the next, closing the gap between him and the mech-suited villain. Within seconds he was in Puma's face, fogging up the cockpit's glass with his rancid, undead breath. He swiped a claw, cutting through the mech's chassis, revealing some of the wiring underneath in the process. Puma swore under his breath, and activated his rocket boosters. He shoot up into the air, getting away from his opponent while consuming him in the rocket flare. He landed some distance away, a smirk on his face…but then the smoke cleared.

Django stood there, unscathed.

"You can't burn a living god, old man!" Django exclaimed, grabbing his mystic guitar from its sling. He aimed, strummed, and fired. The guitar shot a beam of dark energy, and its aim was true. It pierced the heart of the mecha, burning all the way through. It only hit mechanical parts though, but any higher, and Grandpapi Rivera would have been fried. The mech suit stumbled forward a few steps, then collapsed. The cockpit opened, and the old super-villain came tumbling out, dazed. Django advanced upon his fallen opponent, laughing. But an _Enmascarado _stepped between them.

"_Puma Loco's object of power has been disabled. The fight is over_."

Django's face fell. "Very well then." He held up his crystal, which then absorbed the Golden Sombrero of Chaos. The Enmascarado swept its cloak over Puma Loco, and the two of them disappeared.

Django turned to his grandmother, his creator.

"Now it's time to settle this," he intoned ominously. "I need that guitar."

"Django…" Sartana shook her head as she assumed a fighting stance.

Suddenly, both undead combatants were bathed in blue light. There guitars were glowing with the same blue aura as Doña Ultima.

And speak of the devil…Doña Ultima's voice rang out, "Congratulations competitors, for making it this far! Only eight of you remain, and so we move on…to the finals!"

With that, Sartana and Django, along with six other competitors throughout the city, disappeared into the blue light.


	16. Chapter 15

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Awesome! Super-cool demon powers for the win!"_

_-Frida_

* * *

Chapter 15

Doña Ultima stood in the center of a grand arena of her construct. This coliseum was a wonder to behold, because it was floating in midair, high above the city. And the citizens were beholding it to their hearts' content; after Ultima had announced the finals, and with the fighting object-wielders gone, they felt free to leave their homes, The city was trashed; the tournament had taken quite a toll. And as the people of Miracle City looked up at the floating arena, they couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling…

Eight points of blue light surrounded Doña Ultima. Figures appeared in the light, but their definite shape was shrouded.

"Welcome finalists! You've fought long and hard to reach this point, so I think you've earned some time to rest. But first, let's find out who were dealing with." The tournament hostess turned to one of the lights.

"Our first finalist is…" She waved her hand, and the blue light disappeared. "…Merwin "Mer" Knox!"

Mer looked around. "You serious? I made it?"

Ultima didn't bother responding, instead moving on to the next figure. "The next finalist is…" Another wave of the hand, "…Sartana of the Dead!"

Sartana looked just as surprised as Mer had.

Doña Ultima moved on. "And so we go on to…Josef "Nacht" von Krieger!" The light dispersed around the shadow assassin, leaving him standing there, calm, collected.

"You caused quite the scene earlier today, Josef," Doña Ultima smiled. "Was it worth it, for your revenge?"

Nacht glared at her.

"Of course not!" she declared, answering her own question. "You didn't get the chance to kill him. But you took out many other competitors and got his object of power in the process now…didn't you? Just promise to behave from now on." She turned away and let Nacht stew as she introduced the next finalist.

"Frida Suarez!"

Frida pumped a fist into the air. "Awesome! Super-cool demon powers for the win!"

Ultima shot her a look, then continued. "Next we have…Manny "El Tigre" Rivera!"

El Tigre grinned as the light faded. "About time!"

"Manny!" Frida rushed over to hug her friend. "You made it!"

"Well, yeah," the teen super rolled his eyes. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"How touching," Doña Ultima commented. "And now for…Zoë "Black Cuervo" Aves!"

"Say what?" El Tigre blinked.

"HA! I knew it!" Frida gloated. "I soooo told you that Zoë Aves was Black Cuervo!"

The light peeled away to reveal a steaming Cuervo, who stomped toward Doña Ultima.

"Listen chica," she growled. "Who do you think you are, revealing my secret identity like that?"

Ultima smiled down at Cuervo. "There are no secrets on the battlefield." She waved her hand, dismissing Black Cuervo, and unmasking the next finalist.

"And here we have…Django of the Dead!"

There was a collective gasp as those who had not yet seen Django's drastic change in appearance got an eyeful. He stood proud, a grin on his skeletal face.

"Well, well, well," said Ultima. "You've been quite the busy little beaver, haven't you? You won more battles and claimed more objects than any of the others. But many of your opponents have had unfortunate "accidents"…same thing goes for you as Josef, behave yourself in the finals."

Doña Ultima turned to the final light. "And last but not least, we have…"

Mer grinned and called out, "Hey, Trina babe, what's-"

"Maria "Plata Peligrossa" Rivera!" Ultima announced, unveiling Manny's mother.

Mer's face fell. "What?"

"Mom!" El Tigre was immediately at his mother's side, giving her a hug.

Mer, however, was immediately in Doña Ultima's face, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Where the hell is Trina?"

The hostess simply smiled and asked, "I'm sorry, who?"

Mer shook her again. "What, do I have to say it fancy like you do? Katrina "Pulsera" Reyes? You know very well who!"

"I'm sorry, Merwin," Ultima stated calmly. "But these are all the finalists. Your girlfriend didn't make the cut."

Mer calmed down a little, but was still seething. "Then where is she? Where do the losers go?"

"Somewhere safe, until the end of the tournament." Ultima said simply, separating herself from Mer. She then addressed all the finalists.

"You've all been through a lot, so take this time to rest while I draw up the brackets. There will be no fighting until I officially start the finals. Instigators will be punished. Have fun!"

With that, Doña Ultima vanished.

Frida stepped up to an almost-catatonic Mer. "Wasn't Trina with you?"

"What?" Mer shook his head. "No…we split up."

Plata Peligrossa took off her glove, changing back into Maria. She put a hand on Mer's shoulder. "What's important is that we're here. Trina would want you to keep fighting. It's a fact."

Mer turned to Maria and nodded. "Thanks."

The finalists fell silent, pondering the upcoming battles.

* * *

Meanwhile…when Doña Ultima introduced the finalists, she once again hijacked all communications, so the people at the military base watched the unveiling intently.

"Trina didn't make it," Lieutenant Reyes said quietly.

"Damn," General Contreras growled. "She was our inside girl!" He spun around angrily to face the lieutenant. "You said we could count on her! You said she was the best!"

"With all due respect, sir, I said she would do her best."

The general let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess it doesn't matter now. But how are we supposed to get La Corona without Pulsera?"

"Sir, if I may?" Dr. Espadas raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Miss Reyes' boyfriend, Mer Knox, also knows about the mission. He could carry it out."

Contreras was astounded. "You want to leave a mission this important in the hands of villain?"

"It might be our only chance," the scientist shrugged.

Contreras looked over at Reyes who responded, "If my daughter trusts him, then that's good enough for me."

The general grimaced. "Very well then. Find some way to get in touch with him."

* * *

Doña Ultima stood in her special zone, her pocket dimension, watching the finalists fidgetting. She looked down at the crystal in her hands. Emanating from the crystal was the faint sound of voices crying for help. She smiled, pocketed the crystal, and clapped her hands. Pictures of the finalists materialized in the air before her. The smile grew wider as she began to arrange them.


	17. Chapter 16

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Pipe down, Goggles...the military is beaming information into my head."_

_-Merwin "Mer" Knox_

* * *

Chapter 16

The finalists waited. And waited.

Manny and Frida thumb wrestled to pass the time, while Maria read a book. Mer twirled the caduceus around like a baton. Nacht sat and passively meditated. Sartana played a haunting ballad on her mystic guitar. Zoë polished her arsenal. Django simply stood, and watched.

Mer tossed the caduceus into the air and caught it. He went to toss it again, when he heard some static…and a voice.

"_Mer…Mer Knox…_"

Mer looked around. No one else seemed to hear the voice. Was he going crazy?

"_Mer…this is Dr. Espadas…do you remember me? We met at your apartment…_"

"Yeah! You were eating my chips!"

"_Uh…yeah. The reason you can hear me is because we've hijacked one of Dona Ultima's communication impulses and beamed it directly into your brain through some computer wizardry and well, a lot of luck_…"

"You can do that?"

"_I'm a military scientist. We can do anything. Anyway, we have something we need you to do for us…_"

"Oh really?"

"_Well, then, for Trina?_"

"I'm listening."

Frida approached Mer. "Um, Mer? Who are you talking to?"

"Pipe down, Goggles," Mer snapped. "The military is beaming information into my head."

"Riiiight," Frida walked back to Manny. "I think the pressure's getting to Mer. He's going loco!"

Manny nodded. "I always thought that Trina was the rock in their relationship."

Then, suddenly, and finally, there was a flash of blue light. Doña Ultima had returned to the arena.

"Hello, finalists!" she called cheerfully. "The tournament bracket has been made up. But first, let go over the final rules."

"Are they any different than the preliminary rules?" asked Maria.

"Not by much, but there is a twist," Ultima acknowledged. "Two chosen fight, one wins. The winner advances to the next round and claims his opponent's crystal…and all the mystic objects stored inside."

"So what's different?" Mer asked.

"In each battle, the finalists can use their own object of power, along with one other of their choice, from the selection of those they have won."

The finalists reactions varied, some concerned, some excited, some unsure.

Frida raised her hand "Uh, question. Can I use two objects, since I technically don't-"

"What happened to your "Super-Cool" demon powers?" Doña Ultima snapped.

"Well-"

"Maybe you shouldn't be allowed an object at all, if they're so great!" Ultima hissed, her eyes flaring blue.

"Whoa!" said Frida. "Let's not get too hasty…or scary…" Frida slunk back.

Ultima shook her head, returning to normal. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Now, I bet you're all dying to know what the fighting order is, no?"

The finalists sighed, tired of Doña Ultima's theatrics.

The hostess produced holograms of the finalists and split them into groups of two.

"The first round starts off with…Black Cuervo versus Nacht!" Cuervo and Nacht's images were illuminated briefly.

"The next fight is…Sartana versus Django!" Their images were also illuminated. Django grinned, while Sartana's skeletal face fell.

"And next is…El Tigre versus Mer!" Manny and Mer looked at each other and nodded.

"And finally…Frida versus Plata Peligrossa!" Frida and Maria exchanged worried glances.

Doña Ultima spread her arms, the images of the competitors vanishing. "And that's how it is! The official final tournament bracket!"

The finalists all looked at one another, sizing each other up and mentally preparing for what was to come.

Finally, Mer spoke up. "When do we start?" Doña Ultima smiled her signature smile. "Whenever you're ready."

The other finalists stepped away from Black Cuervo and Nacht. The avian villainess and the shadowmancer squared of in the center of the arena.

"Select your objects!" Ultima commanded.

Nacht held his crystal, which began to glow. A second later, he was holding a samurai sword. The Seventh Samurai's katana. He then made sure his pendant was secure.

All eyes turned to Black Cuervo, who did nothing. "I do not need some hocus-pocus object to beat you."

"Very well then!" Ultima declared. "The battle is Black Cuervo versus Nacht!"

Another smile.

"Begin!

* * *


	18. Chapter 17

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"You and me, we're special. Extraordinary, even."_

_-Ulrich "Blitz" von Krieger_

* * *

Chapter 17

"Begin!"

Black Cuervo rushed at Nacht, unleashing the full might of her arsenal.

"I've got your object of power right here!" she cackled…before she realized that her target was no longer there. She stopped and looked around, confused, with several assorted ray guns at the ready. She glanced down at the ground, and her eyes widened. She watched as her shadow left her, and slithered behind her. She turned to see it make its way to Nacht, along with other shadows from all over. They crawled up his legs, wrapping around him like ribbons. He outstretched his arms, reveling in the shadowy goodness…or badness, as the case may be. It really took him back…

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Josef?"

Josef von Krieger looked up. The little boy had been sitting alone in his room, in the dark.

"Is it okay if I turn the light on?" his mother asked, stepping into the room. Josef nodded. She flipped the switch.

"This is no way to spend your birthday, little one." she chided in a thick German accent.

Josef simply nodded once more. His mother sighed, but then brightened.

"Here…I have something for you. A birthday present." She looped a small chain around her young son's neck. At the end of the chain was a black pendant. Josef fingered it gingerly.

"It is a family heirloom, passed down through generations. We are chosen, Josef. This is a treasure of Der Gott der Dunkelheit."

Josef's eyes widened.

"It may sound…evil, but always remember, young Josef, the sun always rises. Out of darkness…comes light."

Josef looked down at the pendant and spoke for the first time that day. "What about Ulrich? Shouldn't this have gone to him?"

Mother von Krieger sighed again. "You know that Ulrich has left this family. He's made it clear he no longer wants to be a Von Krieger."

"But he said he'd come back for me…" said Josef.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Cuervo growled and charged at the euphoric Nacht. She struck him with a solid punch in the jaw, and his head snapped back, but he didn't go down. In fact, he barely moved. The shadows anchored him to the ground like the roots of a tree. He slowly raised his head, a wicked grin on his face. He hauled back a fist, and delivered a blow to the shocked Cuervo that cracked her visor and sent her flying backwards. At the last moment, she activated her jetpack, avoiding a rough collision with the ground. She hovered for a moment, then zoomed back at Nacht, firing lasers. Nacht deflected the blast with the Seventh Samurai's katana, sending the charged particles right back at their creator. Black Cuervo had to do some creative flying to dodge, but didn't stop shooting.

Finally, she reached point-blank range, and charged up a large laser blast. Unfortunately for her, Nacht was ready. He sliced the weapon clean off of Cuervo's wrist with the katana. The gun went twirling up into the air and exploded, raining sparks down on the fighters. Black Cuervo hovered so she was at eye level with Nacht and so she could quickly maneuver around him. Nacht handled the katana like an expert, slicing at exposed weaponry, depleting the villainess's arsenal. Tendrils of darkness were always reaching for her, but she was fast.

"Argh!" Cuervo groaned in frustration as she lost another laser. Deciding to take thing to a whole new level, she rocketed into the air, zeroing in on the shadowmancer with her remaining weapons.

"Let's see him-" Black Cuervo's words caught in her throat. Nacht had shifted the mass of shadows, centering it on his shoulders. It quickly spread, forming…_wings_? He flapped his shadow-wings once, twice, and then took off, rising up to meet his opponent.

Once he caught up with Cuervo, flying at her back, he stabbed forth with the katana, piercing her jetpack. With an "Eep!", Black Cuervo began to fall, plummeting into a downward spiral towards the arena. Nacht looked down and remembered…

* * *

FLASHBACK…

* * *

Later on his birthday, young Josef von Krieger heard a commotion in the other room, screaming, crying, and a _BANG_! The curious child ventured out of his room into a gruesome scene. His parents lay on the floor, dead, along with a few other relatives who had come to celebrate Josef's birthday. Blood was spattered on the walls. In the middle of the room, with a bloodstained sword and smoking gun, stood Josef's older brother, Ulrich von Krieger.

Ulrich wiped off his sword, turning to his wide-eyed brother with a grin. "Told you I'd come back for you, didn't I?"

"You…you killed them?"

Ulrich sighed. "I set you free. You could never achieve your full potential with them holding you back. I realized it, and now it's time you realized it."

"But…did they have to…die?"

Ulrich kneeled down in front of Josef. "You and me, we're special. Extraordinary, even. And we're going to make people fear the name Von Krieger." Ulrich held out his hand. "Come with me, and our journey will begin."

Josef took Ulrich's hand.

* * *

END FLASHBACK…

* * *

Nacht landed in the arena, paces away from the fallen Cuervo. She had landed hard, and was struggling to get up. Tangible darkness billowed out from Nacht's form, creeping towards the weakened Aves. Cuervo pulled her head up, looking at the advancing shadow. It was forming a set of jaws, closing in on her, swallowing both her and Nacht. She looked at Nacht; he didn't seem to be "all there." His expression was a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Nacht took a step in Cuervo's direction. And another. And another. Darkness flowed through his veins, itching to tear the girl apart. But another thing flowed through him as well; memories.

_Blitz…Ulrich…Brother…_

Zoë gasped as the blackness surrounded her, swirling. Nacht kept walking forward steadily. Then he stopped, just in front of his adversary.

"Out of darkness…comes light…" he said simply.

Black Cuervo was confused for a second, but then had a flashback of her own.

"_Just remember, I will always be there to provide a light in the darkness."_

Cold shadow began to brush against her. She was out of options. Cuervo opened her mouth to scream.

"AGUILA BLANCA!" she managed to get out before a tendril of darkness flowed into her mouth, choking her. More shadows wrapped around her and began to spread, covering her body. She was going to suffocate in a pool of endless night.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

In the subway hideout _La Nida_, The Eagle Boomerang remained embedded in the concrete floor. When Black Cuervo cried out, it began to glow and vibrate. In the blink of an eye, it managed to free itself and it began to fly, on its own, back to its wielder.

* * *

Black Cuervo was almost completely enshrouded in darkness. She had given up. Her last-ditch effort had failed. She closed her eyes…but suddenly their was light. Her eyes shot open as something solid landed in her hand. There was a hole in the blackness, leading to the starry sky. She was holding the glowing Eagle Boomerang, and for some reason, it felt right. She thrust it out toward Nacht, who shrank back in fear and surprise at this new development. The boomerang glowed even brighter, and the darkness started to melt away. Cuervo was free!

"No…" Nacht whispered.

"Yes!" Cuervo cried, rising to her feet. She then threw the boomerang, which arced its way through the shadow-mass, burning it away with its pure light. It returned to Black Cuervo, leaving Nacht with shreds of ink-like shadows. She hurled the boomerang again, this time straight at Nacht. He literally bent over backwards to dodge, the boomerang sailing over him. But as he went back, his pendant, his object of power, was flung into the air on its chain.

Time seemed to stand still. Black Cuervo saw the pendant, put two and two together, and readied one of her remaining lasers, all in an instant. She fired one shot, and that was all it took.

The laser blast struck the pendant, shattering it. Nacht fell to the ground, the shadows leaving him. Black Cuervo caught the boomerang.

"I…surrender…" Nacht declared, defeated.

Doña Ultima stepped between the loser and Black Cuervo, who was trying to catch her breath.

"Calling an object of power in the middle of the battle?" Ultima asked, eyebrow raised. "I guess…I'll allow it. The fight is over. Zoë "Black Cuervo" Aves wins!"

The hostess turned to the other finalists.

"Ready for round two?"


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: We have officialy surpassed the number of reviews for El Tigre: Evolution! Thanks guys!

Have I done this lately? Well...

Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre. Only the OCs.

* * *

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Two masters of the macabre, overlords of the underworld, and...well, you get the drift."_

_-Doña Ultima_

* * *

Chapter 18

The finalists sat in the stands circling the arena. Manny and Frida sat together, with Maria and Mer sitting behind them. Black Cuervo sat a little off to the side. She was reveling in her victory, but no way was she joining their little goody-goody party. Nacht sat on the opposite side of the field, glowering in defeat. But with the destruction of his pendant, Nacht was gone; he was just Josef von Krieger.

Frida happily munched on some popcorn as she and the others watched Sartana and Django take the field.

Manny elbowed Frida. "Dude! Where'd you get the popcorn?"

"Snack Stand," Frida chirped, pointing to an Enmascarado manning a concession booth, who waved back.

"Attention!" Doña Ultima called out from her position between the Of-the-Deads. "What an exciting first match! Now we move on to the second! Two masters of the macabre, overlords of the underworld, and…well, you get the drift. The battle is Django versus Sartana!"

Ultima waved her hand in a chopping motion

"Begin!" She vanished from the battleground

The skeletal guitarists just stood their ground, eyeing each other cautiously. Django had chosen as his bonus object Valkyrie's war hammer, which he currently kept at his side. Sartana had gone in with just her mystic guitar.

"Django!" Sartana called to her progeny. "Are we really going to do this?"

"I need both guitars," Django stated simply. "It has to be this way. I'm sure someone like you can understand, Nana Sartana."

"Oh, I understand," Sartana sighed, then with lightning quick reflexes, she drew her guitar and hired a beam of dark energy at her _nieto_.

But Django was just as fast. He brandished his own guitar and fired, the blast connecting with Sartana's beam. A shockwave swept over the entire coliseum, knocking the other finalists out of their seats, and spilling Frida's popcorn.

The beams remained entwined, forming a chain between the two guitars of _El Dios de los Muertos_. Bolts of energy peeled off the conjoined beam, firing off in random directions. The air itself was electrified.

"Whoa!" said Manny.

"Eh…it's been done," Frida dismissed.

Django and Sartana fought to get the upper hand, struggling to control the powerful beam of unstable energy. Then they began to play, first Sartana, then Django, following his _abuela's_ lead. The beam fluctuated as they strummed, trying to outmatch each other.

"Awesome!" Frida exclaimed "Shred-off!"

Then the unexpected happened; skeletal hands burst through the floor of the coliseum. The music of both guitarists was raising the dead.

Mer was confused, as were the others. "Aren't we floating above the city? How are they…?"

Maria eyed Doña Ultima, who was watching the fight from up high with a grin. "Courtesy of our hostess, I'd guess."

It wasn't long before each side had an army of undead banditos, nearly filling the arena. That's when the real battle started, and all hell broke loose.

At their masters' command, they charged blindly into battle. Some were struck by rogue bolts of energy and vaporized, and some were actually pushed into the beam itself. The other banditos turned the battlefield into a confused mess. The finalists were starting to have a hard time telling what was going on.

But suddenly, the glow faded from the arena. The beam had dissipated, breaking the connection between the two guitars. Django soared into the air, slinging his guitar back on his back, and hauling out the war hammer. He landed with a CRASH that shook the coliseum, clearing a space for himself. The space didn't stay open for long, as he was soon beset on all sides by Sartana's banditos. He swung the hammer with bone-crunching force, wiping out several opponents at a time. Behind him, his undead servants gathered to support his efforts. But a dark energy blast cut through them; Sartana laughing as she held a smoking guitar.

Django growled and charged. He swung the hammer wildly, crushing anything in his path and clearing a way to Sartana. He made another flying leap, hammer ready, this time aiming for his _abuela_. Sartana gaped as Django bared down on her. Thinking quickly, she flung her mystic guitar up, holding it in front of her like a shield.

Django's eyes widened; he backpedaled to avoid colliding with his Nana's guitar, to avoid damaging it, which is what Sartana was counting on. Django crashed to the ground not-so-gracefully. Sartana grinned as she strummed all the strings, unleashing a massive wave of power. Django was just getting up, only to be knocked down again, along with his army of skeleton banditos.

Sartana approached Django, a sad look on her face. "Why does it have to be this way, Django? Can't we go back to the way things were? We were a family…a villainous family. We were feared, respected! It was good…won't you come back to me…Djangy-wangy?"

Sartana reached out a pleading hand.

Django stared at it for a while…

…and took it.

Sartana smiled, almost looking human for a moment, but her face fell when she saw the look in Django's eye.

"_Your power shall feed the rising god_," Django spoke in an otherworldly voice. Sartana tried to break free of his grip, but to no avail.

"Django, no-!"

The two began to glow once more. Slowly, bit by bit, Sartana's body turned into pure energy, and was absorbed by Django. Eventually, Django had completely absorbed his _abuela_. She was gone. Her guitar clattered to the ground. Django picked it up and brushed it off.

The other finalists were shocked.

Did he just…kill her?" Frida wondered aloud.

"Damn…" Mer said simply.

"That was terrible…" said Maria.

Manny just looked on in horror.

Django smiled as he looked down at his prize. Suddenly, both guitars glowed yet again. Django was not surprised by this, in fact, he seemed to welcome it. The glow washed over him, changing him. Muscles reformed, skin and hair grew back. When the glow faded away…

…Django was human again.


	20. Chapter 19

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Is there an 'on' button or something?"_

_-El Tigre_

* * *

Chapter 19

Everyone stared in awe at the new Django. He was tall, handsome, and had a head full of dark hair, which he shook and ran his hands through as he took his sombrero off, exploring it. His skin was fair, but his eyes were still dark, unnaturally so.

Doña Ultima jumped down from her perch, landing lightly near Django.

"Well, I guess we can chalk that one up as a win…" she said, shrugging. She turned to the others and declared, officially, "The fight is over. Django of the Dead wins!"

Django took a bow, then went into the stands, taking a seat.

"Next!" Ultima called out.

"Looks like it's our turn, kid," Mer said, tapping Manny on the shoulder.

"Right!" Manny spun his belt buckle, and with a roar and a green flash became…"EL TIGRE!"

Mer teleported into the field, while El Tigre hopped down with catlike grace. Soon the were squaring off, with Doña Ultima between them.

"The battle is El Tigre versus Mer! Will there be use of extra objects?"

Both competitors shook their head.

"Don't go holding back now," Mer smirked.

El Tigre smirked right back. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"This ain't Super Macho Fighter 5. I'm going to kick you're scrawny little-"

"Begin!"

El Tigre roared and launched himself at Mer, claws extended.

"TELEPORT!" Mer cried, teleporting out of the way, leaving El Tigre standing like an idiot.

"I really should have seen that coming," El Tigre grumbled to himself. He scanned the arena for Mer. "Where did he-?"

"Banzai!" Mer hollered, dive-bombing his opponent. El Tigre yelped and jumped out of the way. Mer landed and quickly sighted El Tigre, pointing the caduceus at him.

"DESTROY!" Mer fired a crimson beam, but his aim was off. It burned past El Tigre, searing his whiskers.

"Whoa!" El Tigre gasped. "Watch where you're aiming that thing!"

"Sorry, I was aiming for your face," Mer shrugged.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about the holding back thing…" El Tigre said to himself. Then he grinned. "Let's see how you do that close-range!"

"If you come at me again, all I have to do is teleport out of the way." Mer chided, waving the caduceus at his opponent.

E Tigre shrugged, trying to give off an air of false surrender. "Oh well, I guess it's hopeless then. If only I could do something…LIKE THIS!" With a swift movement, he launched his grappling claw, ensnaring the caduceus and pulling.

"Oh no you don't!" Mer growled, grabbing the caduceus with his other fist and tightening his grip.

This game of tug-of-war carried on for a few minutes.

"Why doesn't he just teleport?" Black Cuervo wondered aloud.

Maria shook her head. "He probably hasn't thought that far ahead. Neither of them have."

El Tigre pulled against Mer's surprising might, then another crazy idea popped into his head. He smirked, and retracted the grappling claw chain. But instead of bringing the caduceus to him, the retraction sent him zipping towards the caduceus…and Mer.

"Oh son of a-" Mer was cut off as El Tigre slammed into him. Both fighters went tumbling across the arena.

"You're gonna regret that, kid!" Mer promised. "I'm so gonna blast you, as soon as…" Mer's voice fell off as he reached for his caduceus…and couldn't find it. He scrambled around, searching for his object all around him as El Tigre got up. He looked behind him, and saw the mystic object several feet away.

Mer took a breath, then leapt for the caduceus

He didn't make it. El Tigre tackled him just short.

"Damn!" Mer swore, reaching for the caduceus again. This time, he nabbed it.

"DESTROY!" Mer tried to hit Tigre, but the beam went off on a tangent, and started swinging wildly about as the two object-wielders fought over control of the wand.

The beam shot into the stands, carving a path through the bleachers. The other finalists had to run for their lives, scattering to different seats.

Doña Ultima sighed. "Try not to do too much damage."

The beam canceled out, leaving El Tigre and Mer still struggling over the caduceus. With a burst of strength, El Tigre managed to tear Mer's prized object away from him.

El Tigre stood up and distanced himself from Mer. He pointed the caduceus at Mer and called out, "DESTROY!"

Nothing happened. El Tigre shook the caduceus.

"Is there an "on" button or something?"

Mer chuckled. "There's a trick to it." He ran at El Tigre. "Can't be having just anyone use it, can I?" He wound up a fist.

Tigre gulped. "Um, teleport?"

Mer punched Tigre and grabbed for the caduceus. But the feline super was quick to recover and begin a game of keep-away. Mer threw more punches and made more attempts to reclaim his object, but Tigre dodged and twirled the caduceus out of reach, passing it from hand to hand, around his back, et cetera.

Mer grew increasingly frustrated, his blows becoming more frenzied. El Tigre realized this, and took the opportunity.

He tossed the caduceus into the air.

Mer's gaze followed upward…leaving himself completely open.

It was El Tigre's turn to throw a punch, this one aimed at Mer's gut. But at the exact moment of contact, the young Rivera launched his grappling claw, thus increasing the force of the blow. Mer went sailing across the arena, crashing into the coliseum wall.

Mer sat amongst wall rubble, dazed. "I think I'm done…"

"Very well then!" Doña Ultima cried. "The fight is over. El Tigre wins!"

El Tigre approached Mer, offering him a hand up. "No hard feelings?"

Mer shook the daze away and grinned ,taking El Tigre's hand. "No hard feelings."

Frida and Maria cheered as El Tigre and Mer took a bow. Cuervo cheered for El Tigre silently within, and Django watched with interest. Nacht was still lost in his own little world.

Mer turned to El Tigre. "Congratulations, buddy…but you got a problem."

"What problem?" asked El Tigre, before turning back into Manny.

"Your next fight."

"What about it?"

"You have to face the winner of the next match."

Manny thought for a moment, then horrible realization washed over his face.

Mer went on, "So when deciding who to root for, you're gonna have to ask yourself, 'Who would I rather fight? My mom, or my girlfriend?'"

Manny looked back at Frida and Maria, who were still waving and cheering.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Manny quietly. "She's my best friend…"


	21. Chapter 20

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Holy churros!"_

_-Frida_

* * *

Chapter 20

Frida and Maria stood facing each other as Doña Ultima took her place between them.

Maria went to put her glove on. "Frida…I apologize for whatever may happen when I fight as Plata Peligrossa."

Frida nodded, but didn't say anything. _I'm gonna have to fight my best friend's mom…how loco is that? _

Maria put on the glove and…

"YA TA TA! PLATA PELIGROSSA!" The mild-mannered librarian became the gung-ho, silver-suited, sombrero-wearing super heroine.

Frida unfolded her wings, charging up blue fire in her palms.

"The battle is Frida Suarez versus Plata Peligrossa! Begin!"

"AY YI YI!" In her ungloved hand, Plata Peligrossa hauled out a huge axe; her second object.

"Holy churros!" Frida cried as she dodged an axe-swing. With a SHUNK! Plata buried the axe in the arena floor.

"You will not escape the might of Plata Peligrossa!" Plata raised the axe, pulling up a chunk of the arena with it. She shook it off, and went at Frida again.

"Eep!" Frida squeaked, sidestepping a gloved fist smashing into the ground, and then a falling axe

"Why don't you fight, COWARD?" Plata Peligrossa taunted Frida.

"Oh no you did not…" Frida growled, her eyes flaring as she began a fireball barrage. Plata deflected them with her glove and axe, laughing.

"HA! That's more like it!"

Now it was Frida's turn to rush at Plata, her hands full of cerulean fire. Plata dodged from side to side as Frida swiped at her. Plata reached out with her glove and grabbed one of Frida's hands, snuffing out the fire. But Frida's other hand was still free and fiery, and she immediately put it to use, blasting the danger-loving super heroine with a burst of blue flame. Plata gasped, flinging Frida away, as well as the axe, which had become too hot to handle.

Frida smirked as Plata nursed her hand, but it didn't last long. They locked eyes, and charged. Frida gathered a fistful of fire, while Plata Peligrossa gathered energy in her glove. The energy and flame grew with each step they took, each step they got closer.

Then their fists collided. Energy and flame exploded, creating an enormous shockwave, pressing the other finalists back in their seats once more, and even forming cracks in the foundation of the coliseum itself.

The smoke cleared, revealing an arena in ruins. The ground was torn up, and little blue fires burned everywhere. But one thing was important; Plata Peligrossa was standing, while Frida was struggling to get up.

Plata Peligrossa cackled as she approached her writhing opponent. "HA! Weakling!" She pulled back her gloved fist, ready to strike the final blow.

"MOM! WAIT!" Manny called out, but his cries fell on deaf ears. Plata struck…but her fist passed straight through Frida's form, as if it were made of light. The light dispersed into firefly-like bits that scattered in the wind. The shock showed on Plata's face, as well as everyone else's. Only Doña Ultima seemed to be in the know, wearing her trademark grin.

"Ahhh!" All eyes turned to the an empty part of the stands, where Frida had crawled out from under the seats. She was holding the dream catcher that belonged to the Native American Two Moons; her second object, one that gave her the power of astral projection.

"Now that's what I call a power nap!" she yawned, stretching. "And oh yeah…" Frida threw a well-aimed fireball, striking Plata's glove, and knocking it off her hand. Plata Peligrossa instantly turned back into Maria, who started to hyperventilate. The glove tried to scuttle back to its master, but Frida was too fast. She jumped from the bleachers and landed on the glove, pinning it down with her foot.

Doña Ultima surveyed the scene, the damage, the gasping Maria, Frida and the glove, and shrugged.

"Well I guess I can call this one…the fight is over. Frida Suarez wins!"

The glove finally gave up its struggle, collapsing in defeat beneath Frida's heel. Frida went over to Maria. "There, there. Let's find you a nice paper bag to breathe into…" She took Manny's mom by the hand and lead her back into the stands.

Doña Ultima took the stage. "Well, that was exciting, wasn't it? Now the first stage of the finals is complete, and so we move on to the semifinals. Four competitors, two matches, one prize. In the first match we have Zoe "Black Cuervo" Aves versus Django of the Dead…" Cuervo looked nervously at Django, who was inspecting Sartana's guitar.

"…and in the second match we have Manny "El Tigre" Rivera versus Frida Suarez!"

Manny and Frida looked at each other and gulped. They were going to have to fight each other.

"But let's not worry about that right now," Ultima went on, "First our fighters will take a well deserved break. Rest up, I have a feeling this is going to be…shall we say, rough?" With that, she vanished.

The remaining contestants exchanged glances.

Four competitors.

Two matches.

One prize.

Things were going to be rough indeed.


	22. Chapter 21

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Super, awesome, crazy demon powers...yes, yes, we all know..."_

_-Doña Ultima_

* * *

Chapter 21

"Frida!"

Manny poked his best friend trying to get her attention. But she went about her business, ordering snacks from the vendor _Enmascarado_.

"I'll take some more popcorn, some Twizzlers…oh, and some churros, gotta have the churros…"

"Frida, are you avoiding me? Talk to me!"

Frida whirled around, arms full of snacks, looking obviously hurt. "Yes, Manny I am avoiding you! Why? Because we're gonna have to fight each other! What do you want me to say? Good luck? Because I don't want to lose, but I don't want to win and hurt you either!" Frida looked down.

Manny waved it off. "Relax, Frida! We compete all the time. It'll be just like Super Macho Fight-"

"No," Frida interrupted, "It won't. Since when was Super Macho Fighter overseen by a bat-crap crazy future version of myself making us fight for her amusement?" Frida stroked her chin. "Which reminds me…I should probably see a psychiatrist for that of something."

Manny turned away and sighed. "You're right. But what are we supposed to do?" He turned back and saw Frida making her way back into the stands, avoiding him once more.

He sighed again.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

* * *

Black Cuervo sat, polishing the Eagle Boomerang. It was the least she could do, it having saved her skin and all. As she worked, she pondered. When she had used it in battle, it had felt good, it felt right. She feared it was sending her on the way to becoming a…a…a good guy! A hero, even!

But she did not know how she could win the next fight without it. Django was obviously immensely powerful, and now he possessed two mystic guitars.

_But it's not like he could use them both, right? He'd need four arms!_

That thought did little to reassure her, though.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

* * *

Frida sat back down and begin munching on her snacks. She chose a spot away from the others. But someone approached her, ignoring her visible wish to be alone. And it wasn't Manny.

It was Doña Ultima.

"So," said Ultima, breaking the silence. "I have to say, I'm impressed. A mere mortal has come farther than most of the chosen in this competition."

"Mere mortal?" Frida cocked her head to the side. "C'mon! I have-"

"Super, awesome, crazy demon powers…yes, yes, we all know…" Ultima cut in. "But are you willing to use them against you little friend? Don't think I can't sense the connection you share…"

Frida glared at Doña Ultima. "Just who are you anyway? Are you me from the future?"

Ultima looked Frida square in the eyes. "No."

"Then, what-?"

"I like to maintain a little air of mystery," the hostess smiled. She turned away. "Good luck fighting your friend. In the meantime, enjoy this next fight."

* * *

A few minutes later…

* * *

"Break time is over!" Doña Ultima announced. " We shall commence with the semifinals!"

Black Cuervo and Django took to the arena.

"The battle is Black Cuervo versus Django of the Dead! Objects?"

Django pointed a thumb to the two guitars strapped to his back.

Cuervo held up the Eagle Boomerang and another claw-like device. It was the chain weapon she "liberated" from the bum in the subway.

"Very well then! Begin!"

Black Cuervo leapt back, using her repaired boosters to put some distance between herself and Django. Django, in the meantime, brandished one of the guitars, but did nothing more. Cuervo lashed out with the chain weapon, extending it like El Tigre's grappling claw, but using it like a whip. The razor-like links cut through the ground as they zoomed toward their target. Django smirked, and jumped into the air. Cuervo growled and redirected the chain, sending the razor-chain at her airborne opponent. At the same time, she unloaded her laser weaponry, firing upon Django. Django, moving inhumanly fast, evaded the laser fire and ducked the chain. He strummed the guitar, sending a wave of energy sweeping toward Cuervo. The energy wave knocked Cuervo down, shorting out some of her high-tech weaponry.

She got back up, this time readying the boomerang. She threw it like she had been using it for years, aiming it expertly and hitting Django dead on. There was a burst of light as the boomerang cracked Django's armor on the side and sailed back to it's owner. Django landed on his feet, but landed hard, clutching his side.

"Ha!" Black Cuervo cried as she sent the chain at Django again. Once more, her aim was true; the chain pierced the guitar in Django's hands. Once it stuck, Cuervo pulled, ripping the chain out and splintering the guitar.

"Look like I broke your toy!" Cuervo declared victoriously as she retracted the chain. But her look turned to one of surprise when she saw what Django did next.

He began to laugh.

He set down the ruined guitar, and took out the other. With a strum, the broken instrument began to glow, and then it _healed_ itself. The newly repaired guitar floated into the air, and Django grabbed it with his other hand. Now the crack in his armor glowed brightly, and the impossible and insane happened…

…_another arm burst out of his side._

Everyone's jaws hit the floor (except Dona Ultima's, who as usual, seemed to anticipate this sort of thing). Cuervo looked on in horror as the three-armed Django roared, another arm forcing its way out of his other side. Django flexed his new pair of arms, grinning.

"F-f-f-four arms…" Black Cuervo stuttered, remembering her previous thought, and cursing herself for thinking it.

"_The next stage of my ascension to godhood is complete._" He took up both mystic guitars, one in each pair of hands and strummed, this time sending out a massive wave of dark energy that simply swept away Black Cuervo. Once the wave subsided, Cuervo was left on the far side of the arena, unconscious.

Django advanced upon his opponent, but Doña Ultima stepped in.

"That's enough. The fight is over. Django of the Dead wins!"

Django turned and returned to the stands. The other finalists (excluding Josef) went to see if Cuervo was okay.

"Is she dead?" asked Frida.

"No, just unconscious," Maria confirmed.

Mer picked up Cuervo. "Let's get her someplace safe."

Maria nodded and followed Mer. Manny and Frida were about to follow, when Doña Ultima coughed behind them.

"And where do you two think you're going? It's your turn, after all."

Manny and Frida looked at each other, locking eyes. Manny nodded at Frida, then turned to Doña Ultima.

"No. I forfeit."


	23. Chapter 22

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"And as the city's top superhero, it is my duty to align myself with other who are sworn to protect and serve...and sometimes it involves parties!"_

_-White Pantera_

* * *

Chapter 22

"No. I forfeit."

Manny said that statement without hesitation. Frida reached out, as if she could physically stop him, but lowered her hand.

"Manny…don't…"

Manny motioned for her to be quiet. "I've made up my mind. I want you to go on and win that prize, Frida."

"And fight Django? Do you see what he's done to himself? I don't know if I can fight that! I mean, I am awesome and everything, but that's a little much!"

"You can do it, Frida!" Manny encouraged.

Doña Ultima sighed. "Let me make things easier for you. No."

"No?" the two teens asked simultaneously.

"No." Ultima repeated.

"No what?" asked Manny.

"You can't forfeit. I won't allow it. You have to fight."

"That's…that's not fair!" Manny complained.

Doña Ultima shrugged. "I have to consider those watching at home. They're expecting a show!"

Manny seethed. "Well I-"

"Manny."

At the mention of his name, Manny turned to Frida. The look in her eyes told him everything.

"Frida? Are…are you sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled, then gulped. "It'll be just like Super Macho Fighter, right?"

Manny nodded.

A wicked smile played across Doña Ultima's face. "So we're all in agreement then? The fight goes on? And just to be clear…it must be…shall we say…sincere?"

The twisted hostess took her place between Manny and Frida as they squared off, preparing to officially start the fight.

Manny spun his belt.

Frida spread her wings.

"The battle is El Tigre versus Frida Suarez!" Doña Ultima took her sweet time…

"Begin!"

* * *

FLASHBACK…

* * *

A young White Pantera strolled down the street, holding the hand of his wife Maria. Sulking next to them was their very young son, Manny.

"Why do we have to go to this stupid party?" he whined.

Pantera raised a finger. "It's for the new police chief, Emiliano Suarez. And as the city's top superhero, it is my duty to align myself with others who are sworn to protect and serve…and sometimes it involves parties!" he squealed.

Manny harrumphed.

Maria knelt down to face her son. "Listen mijo, I hear the Suarezes have a daughter around your age, so there's someone you can play with! Who knows, you might even make a new friend!" Maria nudged Manny with her elbow.

"No way!" Manny cried. "Girls are gross!"

* * *

INTERRUPT FLASHBACK…

* * *

Green fire met blue fire as El Tigre and Frida clashed. Gone were the thoughts of forfeiting, they were prepared to fight. If Dona Ultima wanted a show, she was going to get a show.

El Tigre and Frida exchanged blow after blow, almost as if they were dancing. Doña Ultima watched with a smile, pleased.

Eventually, the fighting friends locked hands and pushed, each attempting to overpower the other. El Tigre flared up with green energy, tapping into the power of El Dios de los Gatos, while Frida tapped into her inner-demon, summoning more blue fire.

At the moment, it was a stalemate.

* * *

RESUME FLASHBACK…

* * *

"Emiliano!" Pantera cried as they arrived at the party. "Or should I say, Police Chief Suarez?"

"Rodolfo!" The new Police Chief cried. "It is good to see you!"

Pantera nodded. "Yes…oh, and this is my wife, Maria."

Maria shook Emiliano's hand. "Pleasure."

"And this is my son, Manny." he added.

"Ah!" said the Police Chief, reaching out a hand to the young boy. "The next generation!"

Manny glared at Suarez's hand for a moment, then blew a raspberry at the Chief.

"Manny!" Maria scolded.

Emiliano wiped the spittle off his face. "He's a very…willful boy, isn't he?"

* * *

INTERRUPT FLASHBACK…

* * *

El Tigre and Frida separated, sparks flying as they flared up again.

El Tigre smirked. "Just like…"

"…Macho Fighter!" Frida finished, rushing at her best friend.

El Tigre threw a punch, which Frida ducked. Frida went low, aiming for El Tigre's gut, but the feline super was too quick, flipping up high out of her reach. He came falling down, zeroing in on Frida with his foot. Frida beat her wings, propelling her backwards, letting Tigre hit the ground where she was just a second before. El Tigre growled, extended his claws, then leapt at Frida.

* * *

RESUME FLASHBACK…

* * *

White Pantera carried a fussy Manny to the children's table. He sat him down and told him, "Now stay right here, mijo."

Manny crossed his arms and turned away. Pantera sighed and went back to the party.

Manny uncrossed his arms and slouched in his chair. _Man, he was bored_. He looked across the table to see…_a girl? Yuck!_

She noticed him as well. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer, weirdo," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"There's something wrong with your hair…" was all Manny could say.

"Well, I guess we're stuck together. I'm Frida."

"I'm not wasting my time with some stupid girl!" Manny declared, crossing his arms again.

Frida shrugged. "Eh. Suit yourself. But I had an idea for an awesome prank, and I need help to do it."

"Prank?" Manny's eye's lit up. "What kind of prank?"

* * *

INTERRUPT FLASHBACK…

* * *

El Tigre slashed at Frida with increasing ferocity. Frida swayed side to side to evade the razor sharp implements. She gulped as a claw snagged her shirt. She looked into Manny's eyes, which were glowing green.

_He tapping too much into the power of El Dios de los Gatos…_

Frida allowed herself to be concerned for a moment, but the next slash caught one of her wings, tearing it slightly. Her eyes narrowed.

…_which means I have to step it up as well!_

Frida's eyes glowed a brilliant blue. She and El Tigre clashed once more in an explosion of blue and green flame. The flames swirled around the arena, intertwining and creating a funnel, a tornado of mystic fire. The others had to retreat several rows back into the coliseum to escape the heat. Dona Ultima simply raised her arm to shield herself.

In the center of the vortex, El Tigre and Frida stood, getting beaten mercilessly by their own flames. Each friend-turned-opponent reached toward the other…

* * *

RESUME FLASHBACK…

* * *

The party was in ruins. Various objects were covered in toilet paper, tables were overturned, and the cake was on fire. Party guests were leaving in tears. Manny and Frida surveyed their handiwork, each with a huge grin.

"That was totally awesome," said Frida.

"You said it," Manny agreed.

"FRIDA!" Chief Suarez's voice rang above the chaos.

"MANUEL PABLO GUTIERREZ O'BRIEN EQUIHUA RIVERA!"

"Uh-oh," the little kids said in unison. Frida grinned.

"As I said, looks like we're stuck together. Friends?"

Frida held out her hand.

Manny grinned as well.

"Friends."

* * *

END FLASHBACK…

* * *

Their hands clasped at the center of the vortex. For one brief moment, their power was connected. Their was a brilliant flash.

And then it was over.

The flames were gone, leaving Frida and El Tigre standing in the middle of the arena, hands together.

They stood like that for several moments.

Then Frida collapsed to her knees, still holding Tigre's hand. El Tigre changed back into Manny as Frida went out like a light, resting her head against his stomach. Manny let go of her hand and hugged his best friend. In a minute, Mer was by his side, helping him carry the unconscious Frida into the stands.

"The fight is over! El Tigre wins!" Doña Ultima called down. "And so it has comes to this…the championship…the final battle! Django versus El Tigre! First, we will take a short break to let the contenders rest up, and then, the endgame!" Ultima teleported away.

As everyone tended to Frida (even Josef and Cuervo ventured over to see if she was okay), Manny glanced across the arena at Django. Their eyes met. Only Django's eyes were empty. Manny gulped, but maintained his gaze. He must not show fear.

…This was going to be one heck of a fight.


	24. Chapter 23

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

"Here stand the mighty…the best of the best…the greatest of the chosen! And now we will determine who will go down in history…as a living god!"

-Doña Ultima

* * *

Chapter 23

Doña Ultima rested in her pocket dimension, toying with a certain crystal. She spoke to it: "So how are we enjoying the tournament? It's down to the wire now."

"_Let us go!" _cried one voice. It sounded like Trina.

"Now, now," Ultima chided. "You know I can't do that yet."

Another voice, Lash Inferno's, called out. "_Yo! Not cool! You're trippin'_!"

"_Don't you realize you've upset the balance? The world needs the object-wielders!" _Two Moons.

"It's all for a greater cause," Ultima smiled at the crystal.

"_Screw your cause!_" Meredith "Valkyrie" Jolner. "_You won't get away with this!"_

"There's nothing you can do about it," Ultima laughed. "So I recommend just sitting back and watching the show.

Doña Ultima sat back and closed her eyes as the voices complained. She ignored them and asked, "Who do you think is going to win? My money's on Django. He's pretty much hosting the essence of _El Dios de los Muertos_. El Tigre doesn't stand a chance."

"_Hey!" _a familiar voice snapped. "_You listen here. If anyone can stop Django of the Dead, it's my grandson!"_

"Well, we will soon find out."

* * *

At the Miracle City Military Base, all personnel were jammed in front of the monitors, watching the action. Dr. Espadas stood respectfully in the back.

Once Dona Ultima teleported away, the room began to buzz. Prediction and odds were drawn up, and bets were made (despite the policy frowning upon gambling).

Another scientist approached Dr. Espadas and whispered in his ear. Espadas nodded.

"Excellent. Assemble a team immediately."

With that, he turned and left the room, but his exit did not go unnoticed…

"Dr. Espadas?" Lieutenant Reyes stepped out behind the scientist. Espadas slowly turned to face the lieutenant.

"Can I help you, lieutenant?"

Reyes pointed back to the room. "If you leave now, you're going to miss the fight."

Dr. Espadas sighed. "Something has come up. Something important." The scientist took a breath. "We believe we've found something."

"Like what?"

"We're not entirely sure…but it could be the Crown…La Corona!"

Lt. Reyes was taken aback. "But I thought Donña Ultima had-"

Dr. Espadas shook his head. "That's just what we assumed. Her "ultimate prize" could be anything. It could very well be the Crown and I may be going on a wild goose chase! But there is a chance…so I must go."

"Then I'm going with you."

"No, you needn't bother, lieutenant-"

"That wasn't a request. That was an order."

Dr. Espadas gulped. "Very well then, sir. We are heading to the Miracle City Volcano."

* * *

Frida rested, eyes closed, on the coliseum bench, with Manny sitting next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Frida! I just got so carried away in the fight,-" "Manny."

Manny stopped. Frida had opened her eyes, and was lightly touching his arm.

"It's okay, Manny," Frida assured her best friend. "I got carried away too. Demon powers, remember? I guess life isn't like a video game after all…" Frida winced as she sat up.

"Frida, take it easy!"

Maria came over. "He's right, Frida That fight took a lot out of you. Both of you." She directed the last part at Manny.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" asked Manny. "I have to fight any minute now!"

"Just lie down for a moment," Maria pleaded. "A little siesta would do you good."

Mer stepped up and snorted. "Sleep? When he's about to fight a four-armed necromancer with a god complex? Good luck with that."

"Then what do you suggest?" Maria retorted.

Mer turned to Manny. "When we fought, you got a hold of the caduceus, but couldn't use it, remember?"

Manny nodded, remembering.

"I told you it's because there was a trick to it. Wanna know what it is?"

Manny's eyes widened. "Are you really going to tell me?"

"Sure thing, kid. Here it is." Mer bent down and whispered into Manny's ear. Manny looked confused for a moment, but slowly seemed to grasp whatever it was that Mer was telling him.

"And take that to your grave, kid." Mer clapped Manny on the shoulder.

There was a flash of blue light; Doña Ultima reappeared in the field.

"Finale time!" she called out. Django was already down in the arena.

Manny took a deep breath and began the long walk down. He was stopped by Josef von Krieger.

"Manny Rivera…" the German teen said quietly. "You are not like other object-wielders. Perhaps, in another life, my brother and I could have called you…"friend.""

Josef offered his hand, and Manny took it. Manny continued on his way down into the arena. He was stopped once more, this time by Zoë, who was changed out of her Black Cuervo guise.

"Manny…" she said timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't die…"

Manny winked. "Don't worry. It's me we're talking about, remember?"

"Kick his ass!" Mer called after Manny.

"You can win, mijo! It's a fact!" Maria cheered, holding up a book titled "Go El Tigre!"

Frida caught his eye, and they shared a meaningful glance. Both nodded.

Manny stepped into the arena, and spun his belt buckle.

"EL TIGRE!" He walked up to meet Django and Dona Ultima as his feline super alter-ego.

Doña Ultima raised her arms. "Here stand the mighty…the best of the best…the greatest of the chosen! And now we will determine who will go down in history…as a living god!"

Ultima looked from Tigre to Django. "Now, before the fight, I think you deserve to know what it is you have been fighting for. I will reveal to you, the ultimate prize!"

The hostess raised her arms once more, and there was another flash of blue light. Floating in the air was…

"A boat paddle?" asked El Tigre.

It was indeed a boat paddle, and it looked like any other ordinary boat paddle.

"An oar," Ultima explained. "It is Charon's Oar. Charon was the ferrymen on the river Styx, the border between life and death. He who controls the Oar can pass between life and death at will. This…is the ultimate prize."

Django laughed. "I already have my mystic guitars, I don't need-"

"Compared to the Oar, your guitars are toys," Ultima said simply. "You can only create shadows of life. The Oar can restore it fully, or take it utterly. Just imagine… one could bring back a loved one from beyond," Ultima glanced at Tigre. The feline super's eyes widened.

"Are we ready?" Doña Ultima asked the final contenders.

"As I'll ever be," El Tigre said.

"Bring it on," Django grinned.

"The final battle is Manny "El Tigre" Rivera versus Django of the Dead!"

The finalists faced off.

"Begin!"


	25. Chapter 24

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Manny, you idiot! Behind you!"_

_-Merwin "Mer" Knox_

* * *

Chapter 24

The final battle of Doña Ultima's twisted tournament had begun.

Django quickly drew both mystic guitars and strummed, sending out an energy wave similar to the one he used on Black Cuervo. El Tigre was swept up in the wave, which went crashing into the side of the arena.

Django laughed, until the smoked cleared, revealing El Tigre, still standing.

"You didn't really think it was gonna be that easy, did you?" Tigre asked with a smirk.

"I actually wouldn't have it any other way," Django smirked back.

Tigre and Django charged to meet each other in battle.

Django raised his mystic guitar up out of reach in his upper arms, and attacked El Tigre with his lower arms. He knew what the feline super's strategy would be: go for the guitars. Tigre met Django, and they exchanged blows. Just as Django anticipated, El Tigre jumped, reaching for the guitars. Django quickly twirled the guitars, rotating them to other hands and attacking his opponent with his free hands. Tigre landed, and they continued this dance.

Eventually, Django slipped up, and El Tigre caught one of his guitars. A well placed claw-strike sliced it clean in half. Django quickly positioned his guitar to strum and heal, but Tigre sliced through that one too. The vessel of _El Dios de los Muertos _stumbled back, dropping the pieces of the guitars.

"And that's how we do it!" El Tigre declared triumphantly, turning to his friends.

"Uh, mijo?" Maria pointed behind her son

"Am I awesome or what?" El Tigre gloated, not paying attention.

"Manny, you idiot! Behind you!" Mer shouted.

That caught El Tigre's attention, forcing him to turn around.

Django was still standing. Not only that, but the pieces of the mystic guitars rose into the air and fit back together, becoming whole once more. Django gently plucked them out of the air, good as new.

"But how…" El Tigre stammered.

"You can't kill a god!" Django laughed. He then strummed the guitars, each one blasting El Tigre with a beam of dark power. Energy pulsed through Tigre, wracking him with pain. Finally, everything went dark…

* * *

Manny opened his eyes. He was lying in a desert of red sand. He slowly got up, brushing himself off.

"Where am I? This place look kinda familiar…"

"_It's because you've been here before." _Manny jumped at the appearance of the strange figure at his side. The figure was enveloped in green flames.

"_El Dios de los Gatos_?" Manny asked.

"_Yes."_

"_Don't forget me, young one_."

Manny turned to see a bluish-gray figure.

"I'm sorry," said Manny. "I don't know who you are."

"_You probably don't recognize me outside the temple…or without all the extra limbs_." Manny could've sworn he saw something like a smile on the figure's face.

"_El Dios de las Arañas_?" Manny asked.

The god nodded.

"Am…am I dead?"

"_No_," said the Cat God. "_You are in an in-between place. You're here because you need to be_."

"Why do I need to be here?" Manny demanded. "I need to be fighting Django! If he gets that Oar thing, there's no telling what he can-"

"_Do not worry, boy_," the Spider God interrupted. "_We are going to help you stop Django and the power of El Dios de los Muertos._"

"But…how?"

Another ghost of a smile, this time on the Cat God's face. "_Someone is here to help you. Someone who is here for similar reasons._"

The Cat God stepped aside to reveal…Sartana of the Dead.

"Sartana!" Manny cried. "You're not dead!"

"No," Sartana sighed. "Not yet. But I'm trapped, and it's time for me to move on. And I can't do that until Django does as well."

"But how do I beat Django? I tried destroying the guitars, but that didn't work!"

Sartana scratched her bony chin. "The mystic guitars resonate opposite energy waves. If they were to pulse simultaneously, they could cancel each other out."

The look on Manny face told Sartana she had lost him. Sartana groaned.

"Just destroy the guitars at the exact same time," Sartana explained. "Please. It's time for us to rest."

"She's right, Manny," said a new, yet familiar voice. Manny teared up at the sound of it, whirling around to face…

"DAD!"

Indeed, there stood White Pantera, smiling.

"Mijo, I am always with you. Let do this…together."

Rodolfo reached out a hand to Manny. Manny smiled and took it.

There was a flash of light.

* * *

Django discontinued the beams, peering once more through the smoke to see what had become of his enemy. When he had seen no sign of movement, he began to cackle.

Then the arena began to shake. The smoke was replaced by white light and flame.

"What the hell?" Django wondered.

A figure appeared in the white, slowly approaching. Eventually it could be made out.

It was El Tigre, but slightly taller and dressed in white and gold. On his feet were the Bronze Boots of Truth. His eyes were even more green than before.

This was White Tigre.

Django gasped. "I've heard of this transformation from Nana Sartana before, but I never thought…"

"She sends her regards by the way," White Tigre grinned.

Django's eyes widened, then he growled. "I will destroy you just the same!"

"You can try!" White Tigre roared.

The two superpowers charged to do battle once more. This time not only did Django attack with his free hands, he fired bolts of darkness from the dual guitars. White Tigre danced around them, matching Django blow for blow.

White Tigre pulled back, white flame forming in his fist. He thrust his arm forward, launching the fire at Django. Django was quickly engulfed in the white inferno. Once White Tigre stopped and the flames died down, one could see that half of Django's human face had burned away, burned down to the bone beneath, and the parts of his armor had fused together in the heat.

"Damn you, Tigre!" the necromancer howled, lashing out at his opponent. Unfortunately for him, White Tigre was too swift, running circles around him.

White Tigre jumped back, then rushed at Django, full-tilt, claws extended, white fire burning. Django roared, and rushed to meet White Tigre, a guitar in each pair of hands, charging with the energy of the forgotten dead. They collided, light flashed, wind blew, energy burst. They landed on opposite sides.

Django breathed heavily, then grinned. He was unharmed. He was about to turn and gloat, to witness the utter ruin he had brought down upon White Tigre.

Then he noticed the guitars were gone.

For the first time, the near-god felt fear; he panicked. He turned to face his opponent. White Tigre stood expressionless, holding a guitar by the neck in each hand. He swung his arms outward…and then brought them crashing together.

"NO!" Django cried.

When the guitars shattered, an enormous wellspring of power was unleashed in a massive explosion. The coliseum itself rumbled and cracked. Django howled as he was caught in the shockwave. Mystic energy rushed past, rusting and stripping his armor, melting what was left of his flesh. His bones became like chalk and crumbled into dust.

The energy flow subsided, and there was nothing left.

It was over. Django and Sartana were finally at rest.

White Tigre sighed, glowing as he reverted back to Manny Rivera.

The other finalists broke into cheers, rushing onto the field to congratulate the winner. Even Frida managed to drag herself over, pulling Manny into a hug.

"That's my Manny," she whispered.

"That was totally awesome, kid!" Mer clapped Manny on the back.

"I'm so proud of you, mijo!" Maria gushed, hugging Manny after Frida.

Josef gave a nod of approval, and Zoë looked like she was about to say something, but everyone stepped back as Doña Ultima approached.

"Do not be afraid, friends! This is a time for celebration!" Ultima declared. "Manny is the champion of the chosen! The supreme object-wielder! He is in possession of every mystic object! And now…he has a choice to make."

Frida waved Ultima off. "What choice is there? Just give him the paddle thing!"

Manny nodded. "I won the Oar, fair and square. Give it to me so I can bring back my dad."

"Ah!" Ultima wagged her finger. "If you remember correctly, I said the winner would have the _opportunity_ to claim the prize. If you want Charon's Oar, you must give me every object in your possession…including your belt. And so we come to the choice…do you want to be king of the object-wielders, the chosen of the gods…or do you take the Oar, bring back your father?"

Manny felt like he'd taken another blow.

"This doesn't feel right, Manny," Mer warned.

"Mijo…" Maria murmured.

"Do what you think is best, Manny," Frida told her best _amigo_.

Manny nodded, turning back to Doña Ultima.

"You can have whatever you want. Just give me the Oar."


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: This is it, the last chapter! Do not fear, there will be an epilogue, and a sequel!

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

_"Did we win, yo?"_

_-Lash Inferno_

* * *

Chapter 25

"You can have whatever you want. Just give me the Oar." Manny demanded, standing firm.

Doña Ultima smiled. "Excellent choice."

There was a twinkle of light as Manny's storage crystal absorbed his belt, left him and floated toward the hostess. She snatched the crystal greedily and thrust the Oar in Manny's direction. He caught it, and immediately felt its power.

"How does it work?" Manny asked, but his inquiry fell on deaf ears. Ultima was enraptured, holding the crystal up like a projector, holographic images of the items it contained flitting before her eyes, a wicked grin on her face..

Slowly, the grin faded, replaced by an expression of rage.

"What? Im…impossible!"

Doña Ultima began to glow blue with fury, appearing before the young Rivera in an instant, lifting him by his shirt.

"Where is it? Where have you hidden it? It has to be here somewhere! You have to have it!"

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked, confused. "You took my crystal! The objects are all in there!"

Ultima ignored Manny and shook him. "It has to be here! I've looked everywhere else, searched the world over!" Ultima was unraveling, losing it. "Now, tell me, where is La Corona? Where is the Crown?"

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of object-wielders sat within Dona Ultima's crystal prison, surrounded on all side by crystalline walls stretching as far as the eye could see. They could not tell what was going on; their view of the outside world was cut off when White Tigre destroyed the mystic guitars.

"Is my grandson okay?" Grandpapi Rivera worried.

"I'm sure he's fine," Trina reassured, putting a hand on the old man's shoulder.

"That was some fight," Meredith Jolner whistled.

"So if Tigre won," John Forge started, "Why aren't we free?"

The Indian Two Moons sighed. "Because Doña Ultima probably never intended to release us in the first place."

Dodge stepped up. "So we need to find a way out of here."

"But how?" asked Trina. "We don't have our objects. None of us has the strength to break through that wall."

"Ahem."

The object-wielders turned to see Don Baffi wheeling up to meet them, followed the Chipotles, Senor Siniestro, and El Mal Verde.

"You forget, some of us don't depend on cheap trinkets for our strength," Don Baffi said proud, rolling up to the wall. His mustache had regenerated from his encounter with Mer, and it was ready to rock.

"Strong is the mustache of Don Baffi!" the Mustache Mafia boss declared as he rose up on legs of hair and began pounding the crystal wall with mustached fists. The Chipotles fired at the prison wall with their lasers, Siniestro hammered away with robotic fists, and Mal Verde used his mace arm to deliver several punishing blows.

The wall began to crack.

* * *

"I don't know where your crown is!" Manny insisted. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're lying!" Ultima hissed.

"Let my son go!" Maria shouted at the enraged hostess.

"Yeah!" Frida chimed in. "None of us have your stupid crown!"

_Interesting_, Mer thought, _She wants the crown more than the military does…_

Ultima growled, setting Manny down. She took away the Oar.

"Very well then. If that's how you want to play. The rules are you must deliver all objects of power for Charon's Oar. No Crown, No Oar!"

"That's not fair!" Manny cried.

"Life isn't fair, or else I'd have the Crown by now," Ultima smiled, but something was off. It felt…cold.

"Then let Trina go," Mer said to Ultima. "Let everyone who lost go. You promised."

"I think…I'll keep them as collateral." Another cold grin.

"You bi-" Mer was cut off when Ultima shocked him with blue energy.

"Need I remind you that none of you have any mystic objects anymore?" Ultima said nonchalantly. "You can't stop me."

Suddenly, there was a flash as something in Ultima's pocket exploded. She went flying back as shards of crystal and hundreds of lights flew out, swirling around the arena. The lights took human form, and packed the coliseum.

The object-wielders were free.

"No! Impossible!" Doña Ultima wailed.

"Oh, it's possible all right!" Trina smiled, hopping down into the arena. "And now it's time for a little payback!"

"HA!" Ultima laughed, raising Manny's crystal. "You forget, I am still in possession of all objects of power!"

A laser hit the crystal, shattering it. Ultima's horrified gaze turned to Zoë Aves, armed with a smoking mounted wrist canon.

"Looks like you'll have to learn to share," Zoë mocked as more lights dispersed throughout the coliseum. The objects were returning to their rightful owners.

Dona Ultima looked around the coliseum, realizing the gravity of her situation. She was surrounded.

Manny put his El Tigre belt back on and spun the buckle, transforming into the feline super. He stood tall and faced Dona Ultima.

"Now make good on your promise, or you face all of us!"

Ultima took a deep breath. "You've forgotten one thing…" She raised her hand.

"…I have friends too!"

At that moment, dozens of _Enmascarados_ exploded into existence, separating Ultima from the object-wielders. The entire coliseum erupted into chaos.

As the object-wielders fought the _Enmascarados_, El Tigre pushed his way through, pursuing a fleeing Doña Ultima. He burst out of the thick of it just in time to see Ultima twirling the Oar, forming a vortex. She smiled at Tigre one last time, and leapt in.

"NO!" El Tigre jumped after her, but the vortex swirled shut.

Once Doña Ultima vanished, the _Enmascarados_ promptly disappeared, leaving several confused object-wielders.

"Did we win, yo?" asked Lash Inferno.

"No," said El Tigre. "She got away."

Mer went over to El Tigre, putting a hand on his shoulder. Don't worry, kid. Another day…"

"_That day will come sooner than you think_," All eyes turned to the new, ethereal voice amongst them. Frida gasped when she saw the winged figure.

"Antonio!"

Antonio nodded.

"But, aren't you kinda…you know…dead?"

Antonio smiled. "_I'm here on borrowed time, Frida. There are some things you must know…and I'm sure you have questions, like…"_

"Who is Doña Ultima, and why does she want this Crown?" Frida asked.

"_Like that_," Antonio nodded once more. "_Doña Ultima is a mystery, an ancient being. She seeks the Crown to fulfill a prophecy made by one of the previous incarnations of the Prophet. If she gets her hands on it, bad things will happen._

"Where did she go?" El Tigre asked flatly.

Antonio sighed. "_The only place she hasn't looked. She's scoured the land of the living with no success…"_ A light bulb went off over Maria's head. "She's going to the land of the dead!"

"Can you take us there, Antonio?" El Tigre asked. "We gotta stop her!"

Antonio shook his head. "_Mortals cannot survive long in the land of the dead. But someone with demon blood…_" Antonio turned back to Frida.

Frida looked around. "Wait…me?"

"_You, and only you_."

Frida gulped. "You mean I have to go face crazy lady all by myself? Alone?"

Antonio smiled. "Trust me, you won't be alone. You'll have the help of some old friends…"

El Tigre could no longer hide his frustration. "Well, what are supposed to do while Frida goes off and fights Doña Ultima?"

Antonio kneeled down to El Tigre's level. "You will be needed here. A battle is coming…the object-wielders will need a leader…they will need their champion." Now it was El Tigre's turn to look around in confusion. "Me? But I'm not a champion…"

"_Did you not just win a tournament that proves that fact?"_

El Tigre thought, then grinned. "I guess I did."

Antonio held out his hand. "_My time is up, Frida. We must go now, and stop Doña Ultima."_

"Good luck, goggles." Mer said.

Maria chimed in. "Our hearts are with you!"

"Suarez…" Zoë started, "You're not all bad…I guess…" The rest was grumbling.

Frida smiled at her friends, then told Antonio, "Wait!" and rushed over to El Tigre and gave him a hug.

"Good luck with…whatever it is you're going to be doing," Frida said to her best friend.

"El Tigre smiled. "Yeah, you too."

"You know I love you, right?"

"I know."

"But not in a creepy way or anything like that."

"Heh. Of course."

"_It's time, Frida_."

Frida went to Antonio, and took his hand. With a flash, they were off to the land of the dead.

Meredith Jolner stepped up beside El Tigre. "So what now?"

El Tigre surveyed the object-wielders who filled the damaged coliseum. All eyes were on him.

"Antonio says a battle's coming, right? I say we get ready to fight."


	27. Epilogue

El Tigre: Chosen

* * *

Epilogue

Deep beneath the Miracle City Volcano, Dr. Espadas, Lieutenant Reyes, and a small squad of men in protective suits explored the lava-carved tunnels. Following these tunnels, they eventually came out into a large chamber, with a lake of fiery brimstone at the center.

Reyes whistled. "You think you can find the Crown in here?"

"We'll find something," Espadas said cryptically.

The men in suits approached the magma lake and began fishing around in it with large poles.

"You think it's in the lava?" the lieutenant questioned. "How on earth did it get there?"

Dr. Espadas did not answer.

"Got something!" One of the suits declared, raising a red-hot object out of the lava. Espadas rushed over.

"That's definitely not a crown," Lt. Reyes said to no one in particular. "It looks more like a…oh _Madre de Dios…_Espadas, is that…?"

"Give it to me!" The scientist said greedily.

"Sir, I wouldn't-" But Espadas cut off the suited man when he snatched the object off of the pole The red-hot material seared him, blistering his hands, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he laughed, lifting up the object.

It was the Tome of Torment.

"My God, Espadas, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Reyes demanded.

"I'm changing the future," the scientist declared. "No, that's not quite right. I'm becoming the future. Where the Dark Saint failed, I shall succeed. _El Santo Oscuro_ may have fallen, but _El Santo Nuevo_ will rise!"

"Have you been huffing your lab chemicals or some-"

_BANG!_

Reyes stood shocked. Espadas was pointing a smoking gun at him. The lieutenant touched his chest, his hand coming away covered in blood.

_BANG! BANG!_

Espadas fired two more shots, and Lt. Reyes fell. The fallen lieutenant coughed up blood as the scientist approached and kneeled down beside him.

"You've outlived your usefulness, my friend. But you can go in peace, knowing that you have witnessed the beginning of a new world order."

Reyes coughed some more, and then stopped breathing altogether. He was gone.

Espadas got up, heading for the exit with the Tome in hand.

"I estimate that Doña Ultima's tournament is over by now and the object-wielders have been freed, one way or another," Espadas called back to his men. "So return to the base and make the necessary preparations."

The men exchanged glances. "Preparations for what, sir?"

Espadas didn't bother looking back.

"For war."

* * *

To be continued...

in...

El Tigre:

REDEMPTION


End file.
